


The Mask

by orphan_account



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Palmer Technologies (Arrow TV 2012), dark!Oliver
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-07 19:40:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 18,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20314942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Two years have passed since Oliver went to face Ra's. When he never returned, the team tried to protect the city, with Thea and Laurel joining the team, to different roles, and with mixed results. Oliver has returned, after nearly dying, but he doesn't announce his return, fearing that if Ra's finds out he is alive, he will destroy the city. He still acts as a vigilante: The Mask.





	1. Prologue (Really Needs A Better Name)

**Author's Note:**

> Jesus Christ! (Why do I say/type that? I'm not even religious. No offence, religious people. I wish I could have that much faith in something!)  
Okay, so, here's the deal. I found this on my iPhones email drafts from AGES ago, when I had just started reading fan fiction, and I'd been avoiding the house rule of no wi-fi after 10 PM, backed up by my mother turning off the router (not that you need to know or care) so I'd been copying and pasting them as drafts for myself to read later on. Not that you needed to know, but whatever.  
Not even fracking kidding, I honestly read the entire thing, critiquing it and all, thinking it was somebody else's, until I realized that part of it was missing, and I remembered. Oh, I wrote this!  
That just shows how forgetful I am.  
I don't own Arrow. Clearly. And I don't want to: It would be a mess if I did.  
And also, enjoy. (:

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Arrow. Clearly. And I don't want to: It would be a mess if I did.  
And also, enjoy. (:

Oliver Queen was falling. Hard. Like a rock, thrown off of a cliff.

Was he the rock? He wonders idly, his thoughts slurring together, but moving far faster than his decent. He must be the rock, he decided. Did rocks have thoughts? He didn't think so, but maybe. No, they didn't. So, he wasn't a rock? What else fell? Vases? No. Vases didn't have thonks. Toughs. Didn't think. Vases didn't think either. Grenades? No. Grenades were noisy and reminded him of the landmines. And landmines were bad. Very, very bad. How many times had he seen them go off?

There was when Shadow… Shad… Shado had thrown that mini-bomb. But he didn't think that was a landmine. He decided to put it in the box he labeled 'Landmine Accidents' anyways. There was the time that Sara had tried to blow Slade up with one. Kind of. But that hadn't gone off… or had it? He couldn't remember.

There were the two men, one who he'd killed, and thrown on a mine. One who had stepped on one. Maybe one of two of Kovar's men. He was fuzzy. Cold. Why was he cold?

And then Felicity. She'd stepped on one. But she hadn't died. Huh. That was good… right?

And then nothing.

CRACK! Went his ribs.

WHOOSH! Went the air in his lungs.

PAIN! Screamed his chest.

And then the nothing came back, and it was calm.

*/\\_/\\*

"We thought it was about time, that the three of you get to see the Arrow Cave." Felicity grins, and John shoots her a look. She rephrases. "Since you're working with us, and not against us, we thought it was time you knew how to get into the Foundry. We're not giving you the code or anything, because Oliver would kill us, but… John, help me."

He grinned and shook his head. "Oliver's job."

"Yeah, you're both T.A.M.P.s, so, we're letting you in." Roy chimes in with a wicked grin. At Moira's questioning look, Lance rolled his eyes and mutters an explanation.

"Team Arrow Member's Parents."

Moira turns on Roy, who shrugs, looking sheepish. "You were not supposed to hear that. Whoops."

Thea elbows him, and he yelps. "Sorry! Geez!" He rubs his arm, and smiles. "Thea gets to know because Felicity agreed to take the blame when Oliver comes back."

"Why are we at my club?" Thea asks, changing the subject, then scowls. "The basement isn't really flooded, is it?"

"That's the excuse Oliver used?" John asks, looking surprised. "It's not half bad."

"We searched the basement a few years ago." Lance added. "So, no, it's not flooded. But your base isn't there either."

Felicity gave an eye roll and stood up from her bar stool. She, John, Moira, Thea, Roy, Laurel, and Lance were all gathered at the bar, sometime in the afternoon, all alone. Felicity, followed by John, walked towards the basement door, and punched in the code, opening the door, and leading everyone down.

"Well, this is new." Lance says dryly, and Felicity grins as the three new members of the team stare at the equipment, and then finally, Lance speaks up. "Why's there a bloody sword? And where Queen?"

Moira sighs, already knowing the answer. Thea grips Roy's arm tighter. "Where's Ollie?"

And with a deep breath, John starts to explain everything.

_ **Two Years Later...** _

A man stares out across a street, hidden in an alleyway, staring at the glowing green 'V' of Verdant. He hears footsteps behind him, and turns to see a trio of men stepping forwards, towards him. "Money and valuables." One declares. "Now."

Instead of obeying, or answering, the man runs forwards. He dodges the slash of a knife, grabbing the holders wrist, and plunging the blade into his throat. He spins, ducking a haymaker punch, and shoots upright, landing a roundhouse to the mans side, and then grabbing him in a sort of headlock, and snapping the neck, before retriving the first knife, and throwing it at the final mans neck, impaling it.

Standing up, he checks his hands for traces of blood, then walks away from the bright lights, loud music, and people of the club. Opting for the dark, murky protection of the shadows.


	2. A New Begining (Has Trust Issues)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Arrow. Clearly. And I don't want to: It would be a mess if I did.  
And also, enjoy. (:

**Chapter One: A New Beginning (Has Trust Issues)**

"Who is this guy?" Laurel asks, staring at the screen, as a man, wearing black, and a mask over his mouth and nose, breaks a man's neck, before throwing a knife, impaling the security camera. The feed burns out.

"No idea." Felicity answers, typing on her computer. "Facial recognition isn't picking anything up. He's not in any database."

"We need to find him." John says, leaning against a nearby table.

"To stop him? Or say thank you?" Thea asks, from beside Felicity. She never became someone who beat the streets. Hit too close to home. So, she's Mini-Felicity, as Roy teases. Or used to. Felicity punched him.

"Stop him." John replies. "He's dropping bodies, Thea. We can't let him run wild."

"Yeah, well, I hope you guys can find him, because I can't." Felicity groans. "Either he disabled the cameras, avoids them, and is amazingly good at vanishing." She fights back a sob, and Thea sighs, having no luck either. "Oliver-level vanishing."

Moira sets a comforting hand on Felicity's shoulder, and the younger woman leans back with a ragged breath.

John raises his head. "Felicity, we need to find him."

"I know." She answers. "I'm on it."

Thea swivels in her chair. "Um... so I might have used facial recognition to find out when 'Mask' is running around. He's been avoiding street cameras, so I have it focused on our houses, work, and Verdant."

"Yeah?" Roy asks, leaning over his girlfriends' shoulder, dressed as Arsenal, mask hanging around his neck. "Where is he?"

Thea swallows, glancing at Overwatch. "Felicity, he's at your boyfriends."

*/\\_/\\*

Ray Palmer mutters, talking quietly to himself as he fiddles with his ATOM suit gauntlet, so it's no surprise when he doesn't notice the vigilante entering the room, until the man speaks, voice disguised.

"Ray Palmer."

Ray stares at the Mask, backing up. "What do you want?" He asks, fingers wrapping around the edge of his desk in fear.

"I'm not going to hurt you." The Mask replies, his voice disguised, head slightly down, hand raised, fingers spread. "I'm here to help."

"Really?" Ray asks. "Because the sword gives me a different impression!"

Without hesitation, Mask grabs an arrow, and spins, releasing it, straight into the heart of a man. He turns back, standing straight, and offers his hand. "You can trust me, or you can die."

Ray still hesitates, so the Mask turns his back to him, drawing the sword, and adapting a defensive stance. He slings the bow over his shoulders, sword raised, facing down the assassins.

"Who are you!" One shouts, and the man growls in answer, then engages. Ray, in a gamble, scrabbles for the gauntlet that he was working on when the vigilante appeared, preparing it for use.

Meanwhile, the Mask has killed two of the three assassins, and his facing off with the third.

He wears a metal face mask over his mouth and nose, and his hair is cut military style. He wears a black jacket and pants, his boots army style. A quiver of arrows and a bow are slung over his back, alongside the sheath for the sword. His hands are covered, and he fights with an unusual grace, like he's done this exact battle a thousand times.

He stabs the man through the chest, and turns, just as John and Roy enter. John raises his gun, and Roy draws back an arrow.

"Oracle, I have the target." John relays over the com. "Overwatch?"

"We have eyes on." Thea says in Felicity's place. "Trying to get a shot of his face now, but most of the cameras are disabled. We're trying to get into the ATOM suit now."

"Don't move." Roy orders, and the Mask discards the body, taking a step forwards, and lunges to the side, avoiding the gunshot, and reflecting the arrow with his sword.

Roy draws another arrow, this one full of compressed knockout gas, and John shifts his aim. "We said. Don't move." John repeats the earlier threat, and the Mask tilts his head very, very slightly. Almost imperceptibly. And then Roy spots it. Ray has the gauntlet on and is powering it up. Either the Mask hears it, suspects, or Arsenal/Spartan gave it away.

Because the Mask turns around stepping towards Ray.

Ray lifts the gauntlet, and then a beam of light slams into the Mask, sending him crashing into the wall, falling to the ground with a grunt, somehow still holding his weapon.

Roy stares, and John trains the gun on the Mask. "Careful Ray. He's slippery."

Ray steps forwards, and grabs the Mask by his jacket, pulling him to his feet, and is about to remove the mask when the man behind it flips over Rays shoulder, wrapping his legs around Rays neck, leaning back, and twisting, slamming Rays head into the ground. He runs for the and jumps, grabbing a zip line, vanishing. A moment later, the line goes slack, and John curses. "Son of a bitch."

Roy turns to Ray, helping the older man up. "Let's get you to the Foundry." He suggests, and the man nods weakly.

*/\\_/\\*

"Ray!" Felicity shouts, running to her boyfriend, and supporting him over to the medical table, while the others share a look. They're an odd group, for certain.

Moira Queen. 'Queen'. A backup medic, who can run the computers, and knows Star Cities Elite like the back of her hand. Seems to notice the little things and can blackmail like no other. A bad thing to be able to do, but useful when 'incidents' happen, such as Roy getting discovered as Arsenal by a judge once.

Thea Queen. 'Oracle'. Works beside Overwatch as ½ of the technical wonder twins. Took archery in school and is dating Arsenal.

Laurel Lance. 'Canary'. Attempted to do field work, failed, now ensures that the criminals that the team faces stay in jail, can run coms and has basic medical training.

John Diggle. 'Spartan'. Former Special Forces, marksman, trained in field medicine, and the team's current best fighter.

Roy Harper. 'Arsenal'. Former street kid with multiple records, before joining the Arrows crusade.

Quintin Lance. 'Detective' Captain of the SCPD. That's about it, really. Oh, and former/recovering alcoholic, alongside his daughter, Laurel.

Ray Palmer. 'The ATOM'. CEO of Palmer Technologies. Apparently, a genius. Nicknamed 'Dick-Suit' by Roy, not that he's aware.

Felicity Smoak. 'Overwatch'. Vice President of Palmer Technologies. IT specialist. Not a natural blond.

Oliver Queen. 'The Arrow'. Former Bratva Captain, former ARGUS agent, former castaway, former vigilante, expert archer and fighter, now dead.

The only sign that Oliver ever came down to the Foundry is the small, framed sketch. It's the original art from when the Hood 'saved' Oliver Queen and Thomas Merlyn. Engraved on the frame is his name, date of birth, and supposed date of death, with two words below it. 'The Arrow'.

Otherwise, his suit and chest and bow and arrows have been packed away, too painful to look at. The sword with Oliver's blood has long since been disposed of.

Oliver Queen has been missing for two years.

Oliver Queen has been dead for two years.

And this is all that remains of who he truly was.

Most of the group disapproves of Ray and Felicity dating, not that they'd say it aloud. Moira can't bring herself to care who Felicity kisses, she's just disappointed that it's not her son. Thea is silently fuming, as are Roy and John, albeit the latter two less so. Laurel is slightly hopeful, thinking that if Oliver comes back, she might have a chance with him. Quintin doesn't know what to think about it.

"Did facial recognition get a match?" Roy asks Thea, who frowns sadly.

"No. Whoever he is; he's not in the FBI, Interpol, ARGUS or any police records. He's either really clean or has the skills to make himself that clean."

John sighs, checking his watch. "I have to go check on Lyla, and Sara. Call me if you need me."

"I'm not sleeping here." Thea mutters under her breath to Roy, and his eyes flit to the flirting couple.

"Can't blame you." He agrees. "We can crash at my place, if you're cool with it."

Thea wrinkles her nose at him. "Take a shower and change first. You stink."

"Yes dear."

She swats him on the arm, and wanders over to her mother, who is writing an email, telling a non-existent Oliver about her day. They never get any replies, and even though Thea and Felicity have encrypted all the accounts and devices of every member of Team Arrow, Moira is still careful to write in a sort of code, just in case. It's her coping mechanism. And since letters might get lost or stolen, she writes emails instead.

"Mom." She says gently, and the older woman looks up. "I'm staying with Roy tonight. Do you have plans?"

Moira shakes her head gently. She and Ray and Felicity share responsibility of Palmer Technologies, and the two still own the mansion, but that doesn't mean they spend much time there. Raisa seems to be the only person there, except when the team is conducting meetings, or a member is hurt. A backup Foundry is in the mansion's basement now as well.

"I think I'll go to the house with Laurel, and we'll go over the files for her case. Will you be alright?"

Thea lowers her voice. "We all just want to get away from those two, don't we?"

Moira lets out a laugh. "Indeed, we do. Have a good night. Call if you need to."

"Always."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, Thea IS NOT Merlyn Idiot-Archer-Revenge-Jerk's daughter here, because AGAIN NCats, I am THEE author, and therefore, you can go back to your cat game, because you are here to see if you can read this or not. Kidding. I'm torturing you. (;  
I don't know why. I honestly have no clue. I don't really like that idea much, and I guess the reason Moira is alive, is because Thea wasn't mad at her and Oliver, and somehow that changed things. (Might look into that later!)  
So, the reason for why Sara died is still Malcom. He still drugged Thea, who was learning how to use a bow in combat as a side project, but after figuring it out, she was horrified, and that's why she doesn't beat the streets. I think I solved that pretty well, instead of giving the 'Just Because' excuse that I could have, and I spent five whole minutes coming up with that part! Are you proud?  
Walters just gone. Again, I don't know.  
Bye. (:


	3. Team Arrow Says Hi (To Mask)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Arrow. Clearly. And I don't want to: It would be a mess if I did.  
And also, enjoy. (:

"You want to watch some TV?" Roy asks, looking over at Thea. They picked up Chinese takeout on the way over, and she's poking absently at the noodles.

He has to admit, having a girlfriend who has money is nice. He's not in it for that, but it's an added bonus. She usually pays for their food, and since he technically works for her, he knows he has a secure job.

"Thea? Oracle? Speedy?" He tries, and the last one jerks her back to life. "Hey. What's going on?"

"Just thinking of Oliver." She admits softly, and he sits on the bed beside her, wrapping an arm around her shoulders, giving her a partial hug. "It hit home tonight, between the League, and the Mask."

"Hey." Roy says, holding her hand with his free one. "He'd be proud of you."

"You think so?" She asks quietly, and he tilts her chin up, so she looks him in the eyes.

"Oh yeah. I mean, he'd kill us for letting you in the lair, but once he got over it, he'd be so proud of you." Roy grins. "_Oracle_."

"You only call me 'Oracle' when you want something." She muses and he blushes. "What do you want, Roy William Harper Jr.?"

"A quiet date-night with my amazing, badass girlfriend." He replies, and she grins at him, offering him Chinese food.

"Well, Mr. Harper, I think that can be arranged."

They both laugh, and she momentarily forgets about the hole left by her brother.

*/\\_/\\*

"Ray and Felicity." Laurel mutters from the couch, where she's kicked off her shoes, and reading from her tablet. "Couple of Star City."

"Not a fan?" Moira asks, smiling at Raisa as the woman brings in a tray. "Thank you, Raisa. I think we'll be good for the rest of the night. You should get some sleep."

Raisa nods. "If you need me, I will be there." The woman answers, and Moira smiles at the Russian accent. She attempted to learn the language, alongside Thea, after Oliver vanished, in an attempt to be able to convey with him when he returned. Laurel, John, Quintin, Felicity and Roy had all tried as well, but it seemed that no one shared the eldest Queen sibling's talent for languages.

Moira had become more aware of what Raisa did for her after Thea had pointed it out one night, saying that Oliver had pointed it out to her. She'd tried to be kinder to the older woman since.

"Not a fan at all." Laurel grumbles, sitting up, and accepting the cup of tea form Moira. "Makes me sick, the way they look at each other. Like they're forcing themselves to fall in live."

Moira nods, taking a sip of her own tea. "There was a time when I hoped you would marry my son." She admits, and Laurel nods. "I do not think that is a possibility now, is it?"

Laurel shakes her head. "Too much baggage."

"Then I thought Felicity would be the one. Even after the— "Moira refuses to admit aloud that Oliver is dead, instead referencing it. "Incident, I still thought it might happen. Seeing her with him shattered that hope."

Laurel sighs, then yawns. "I think I've been pulling too many hours." She admits. "I need at least ten hours of sleep, and then a lot of coffee."

"Go ahead." Moira offers, smiling. "Nobody will disturb our work here."

Laurel nods and gives Queen a small hug before leaving for the room dubbed as her own. Every member of Team Arrow has one now, including Quintin, not that he uses it often, and Roy usually spends the night in Thea's room. But John, Felicity, Ray, and Laurel all have their own rooms. They've personalized them somewhat. John has a spare gun and magazines for it in his. Laurel has law books. Felicity has random tech pieces laying around. Ray is meticulously neat and tidy, as if he doesn't want anyone to know that he stayed the night. Quintin has a SCPD radio, a spare gun like John, and some medications for his heart.

Moira looks around, feeling as if someone is watching her. During the two years, she's gotten better at knowing when people are around, although none of them are as good as Sara and Oliver were. And while her hearing hasn't improved, she feels like she is being watched, or followed. Laurel being near her made her forget it somewhat, but it comes back fully, now that she's alone.

She stands, carefully reaching between the couch cushions for the knife that is kept there, and hides it in her wrist, stepping out into the patio.

It's dark out. Very dark, and she jumps when the lights come on, sensing her movement.

She looks around but sees nothing. A chill wanders down her spine, and she remembers one of Felicity's rants. Without someone to stop them, since Oliver was gone, and Ray is ineffective at stopping her, they often trail on.

_NEVER DO WHAT HORROR MOVIE PEOPLE DO._

Hm. Perhaps that was good advice, Moira thought, as she quickly locked the doors, and made a call, ordering security to make the hourly check early.

*/\\_/\\*

The Mask watched from the shadows, at the edge of the forest, wondering just when his mother and Laurel had become so close. He liked it, he admitted. How they were close, like friends. He was dressed simply. Cargo pants, a hoodie, the hood casting shadows, his metal mask cold against his nose.

He'd been back in Starling— no, Star City. It had been renamed after Ray, of course it had.

He'd been back for nearly a month. He'd planted bugs in Roy's apartment. The bunker and had erased all evidence of him being there. The mansion, SCPD, the Lance apartment, since the lawyer and cop were living together, and even at Palmer Technologies.

But he hadn't planted any visual bugs. Only audio. It was better than nothing, but almost worse at the same time.

They thought he was a killer that needed to be put down.

Oliver had to agree. He should be dead. Tatsu has said so. Maseo has agreed. He wasn't sure how they'd brought him back, but he thought it had something to do with Tatsu's sword. He didn't know the details: just that it was magic.

He was glad to be alive but irritated at the long recovery. And after that, Tatsu had helped train him with a sword, in case he had to face Ra's again.

And then he'd come home and stepped into 'the Mask' as he'd been named by his team.

He didn't like Felicity being with Ray, but it wasn't his choice. Not matter how much he loved her she was always going to pick Ray. Because he was better. Oliver was a murder.

He knew that Team Arrow had dubbed his mother 'Queen'. A bit on the nose, but reverse-psychology was a strange thing. That Felicity had become 'Overwatch' and Thea 'Oracle'. John stepping into 'Spartan' while Laurel, mercifully, had not stepped into field work, still clinging to her sister's memory as 'Canary'. Lance seemed to have been named after the fiasco of his demotions and promotions, during which the Team had simply called him Detective, because it was too hard to keep track of. Roy had become 'Arsenal'. A good name, Oliver thought.

Ray has built a super suit and flew around as 'The ATOM'. Oliver knew this from reading his emails (he'd disabled account alerts while in the Foundry) from listening to the police, and his bugs.

As he slid away from his old home, he subconsciously touched his abdomen, where Ra's Al Gul had stabbed him.

It still was a painful memory.

*/\\_/\\*

Quintin Lance woke up feeling even more tired than when he'd fallen asleep. Lifting his head, he froze, then lunged for his gun. "Son of a— "

Before he could finish, the shadowy figure threw something, knocking the gun from his hands, and raced towards the window, jumping out with ease.

Lance gaped, then looked down at his gun, and the thrown object. Looking around, he grabbed a tissue from beside his bed, and picked up the object. It was a flechette. Silver, not green or black or red.

He wrapped it in some more tissues, setting it on the bedside table, and grabbed his phone, selecting a group of contacts. Almost everyone picked up right away: it was late for them, almost eight fifteen AM.

"Detective?" Felicity asked nervously. "What is it?"

"I just got a visit from the Mask." He relayed, earning a gasp from Laurel, a exhale from Moira, a snort from Thea, while John, Felicity, and Roy stayed silent. "Didn't hurt me. Left a gift. Let's meet at the mansion: we can have breakfast. Moira?"

"Of course." She agreed. "Me and Laurel were just about to eat anyways."

"See you soon." John offered, and a gunshot sound effect signaled that he'd hung up.

"Bye." Laurel hung up with a bird chirp, Roy with a siren, Thea with a whoosh of air, Moira with a trumpet, Felicity to one of the Star Wars droids, and Ray to some electronic chime. Lance shook his head. Thea sure had a weird sense of humour.

*/\\_/\\*

"Quintin!" Moira exclaimed as he entered the room. Laurel looked up at her father, who while looking a little tired and stunned, was unharmed. She hurried forwards, wanting to be sure.

"Dad, you okay?"

"Fine sweetheart. He left a gift."

Lance unwrapped part of the flechette, handing it to Felicity. "You think you can get something off that?"

She took it by the tissue and frowned. "Maybe. I can try. C'mon Ray!"

Her boyfriend obediently followed her, chomping on a piece of bagel. Laurel lead her father to the table, and he helped himself to orange juice, scrambled eggs, some bacon and sausages. He smiled at Raisa, and offered the only Russian he knew, a quick thank you. That was the best they'd done. Then, the Russian learning has fizzled out.

"Ugh!" Thea complained, from where she was eating a maple-syrup drenched waffle beside Roy. "I swear, those two— "

"Thea..." Roy murmured softly. "Be nice."

She rolled her eyes, and Laurel grinned at hers before sitting, and looking at her father. "What happened? What do you think he wanted? Did he take anything?"

"He was just watching me sleep." Lance replies, his voice clear with confusion. "I checked; I think everything's there. He stood there, and I went for the gun, so he threw the arrow and ran. Didn't say anything."

"You think he knows you're on Team Arrow?" John asks, and Lance shrugs.

"He might just be watching you because you're a police captain." Thea points out, and Moira, who has a notepad, writes it down. "We should scan the apartment for anything he might have left behind. Surveillance equipment. Get Felicity to check your phone and laptop for any information. We should go over your office too, just in case."

"The two of us can do that." Roy suggests, indicating himself and Thea. "And Laurel can help John check over the office."

"Agreed." John nods. "We'll do that today."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I clearly am not a big fan of Thea being a vigilante, and I honestly have no idea why. I also don't like this version of Laurel as the Black Canary, because she's just too inexperienced, and part of her not being the Black Canary is because her father knows, and she's worried about his heart. (Sorry if you were hoping that this would be a Canarrow, Lauiver, or… hmm… Racity? No. Atomwatch? That's a bit better. Atomwatch. Felicity and Ray. But it's not any of those. I'm not great at romance.)  
Sara is the only Canary who did real vigilante work out on the field here, and Thea/Moira will not be going out all that often, along with Felicity and Laurel. That might change, depends on what all of you ask (cough, cough: attempt to order) me to do.


	4. Scanning For Equitment (And Finding It Too)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Arrow. Clearly. And I don't want to: It would be a mess if I did.  
And also, enjoy. (:

Outside of the Lance's apartment, Roy Harper, and Thea Queen, have run across a problem. Not a big problem, but still a problem.

"Do you have a key?" Thea asks Roy, who rolls his eyes in lieu of an answer. "Okay. Do you know where Laurel and Quintin keep a spare key?"

"No, and no." He answers verbally this time, pulling out some things from his pocket, crouching, and starting to pick the lock. "But I'm a thief, remember?"

Thea bends down as he picks the lock, holding a tablet to her chest, and tapping at it. "I'm going to pretend we're not breaking laws."

"I appreciate the gesture." Roy answers dryly.

"Well, I'm not seeing any signals that could be surveillance, but it could be masked, or just not turned on right now."

"Ta-da." Roy deadpans, standing up, and opening the door, with a mock bow. "Your majesty."

She snickers and elbows him as she moves past. "Really?"

"Oh yeah." He grins, closing the door behind them. "Coms up?"

Thea nods, tapping on her tablet, and fiddling with her com. "Look alive." She calls through it. "Oracle is here."

"Arsenal, here." Roy adds, and there's only a moment before other voices join them.

"Canary here."

"Spartan." The man in question conveys. "We're about to head in. Overwatch, anything coming up on your end?"

*/\\_/\\*

In what the team has nicknamed, 'The Palace', in the basement of the Queen Mansion, Moira, Lance, Felicity, and Ray all are listening in.

"I've got nothing on the computers." Overwatch replies. "But I have to tune out all the radios, cell phones, computers, tablets, and so on and so on, just to get a clear signal. So, don't take my word for it. It would be nice if you could take my word for it, because then you wouldn't be at the SCPD and maybe breaking a couple of laws, but we break laws every day, and have a police captain on our team, so are we really breaking laws— "

"Overwatch!" Oracle snaps, sounding so much like the Arrow, that the woman stops talking.

"Right." Overwatch nods, although only Queen, Atom, and Detective can see it. "I got nothing. Go in, Spartan, Canary."

*/\\_/\\*

Laurel gives an excuse to a cop who stops them, saying that her father is working from home, and his medications are here, since he forgot them the previous night. The man nods and lets both her and John pass into the Captain's office.

*/\\_/\\*

"Okay, what are we looking for?" Arsenal asks his girlfriend, who shrugs.

"Check bowls, lamps, between cushions, on the walls, anything that you think could hide a bug, and everything that you think won't hide one." She suggests.

"Great." He mutters, and she lifts his chin with one hand.

"Find it first, and I'll give you a kiss." She offers, earning a warning from her mother. Muting her and Arsenal's coms via the tablet, she grins at him. "Even my mother won't stop it."

He nods, and they separate, as Thea unmutes their comms again, so the team can hear them.

*/\\_/\\*

Laurel taps Johns shoulder, and he looks up, then to where she's pointing. Just under the edge of the desk, away from where her father would sit, is a small, black rectangle of metal, the size of a USB drive, maybe a little smaller, is pressed to the underside of the desk edge.

John stands up, and pulls out his phone, sending a text. Laurel stand beside him, looking over his shoulder. It's his 'Spartan' phone. The one with ten times more security then strictly necessary. Each member of the team has one. For official Team Arrow business.

_Spartan: Overwatch, we found a bug. Sending picture now._

He crouched, took a quick picture, and waited for a reply, not wanting to speak aloud, in case the Mask was listening to the bug.

"Oracle, Arsenal, Spartan and Canary found something." Overwatch's voice echoes over the coms. "Sending you the image."

There's a pause. Then, the Detective speaks.

"That a K1-F2 listening bug." He says, his voice holding some amazement. "That's police issue. Not even standard; we use them for sting operations."

Laurel pulled out her phone.

_Canary: Should we bring it back or not?_

"No!" Overwatch almost yells, making Laurel jump in place. "Definitely not. I need to get into it and disable it first. It has a tracker in it. Wow, these are like the Death Star of listening bugs. They record so much, and they only transmit it every hour, for a minute. Otherwise, it doesn't have a signal. Hmm... Maybe a different reference, like-" She's interrupted by Laurel.

_Canary: How long will that take?_

"A minute or two. Check, try and find others. Oracle, Arsenal, you too."

*/\\_/\\*

_Oracle: Bedrooms are clear. We found two bugs, and I patched into both of them._ _Sending you the link now._

"Got it." Queen said, as the two bugs popped up onscreen. "Felicity is clearing them now." Moira has never been good with codenames. She uses them when she's in the field, but that's only happened once. Otherwise, she uses real names.

_Arsenal: The rest of the house is empty. We're clearing out now._

"Copy that." The Detective responds, just as his phone rings. "Damn. I got to take this."

He steps off to the side, and Moira looks up, listening to his side.

"Uh-huh."

"Yeah."

"Alright, I'll look into that."

"Yeah, I think she'll be happy to do that."

"Yep."

"See you soon."

Lance hangs up, shooting apologetic looks. "I got to get to the precinct. A case needs my attention."

"Go." Ray urges from his seat at one of the tables. "We'll be fine here."

Lance nods, and promptly vanishes. Moira stands up from her own seat, and steps towards Ray. "Find anything of use?"

Ray sighs, setting the arrowhead down. He's wearing gloves to protect the evidence and has taken it apart. "The shaft is some kind of polymer. The arrowhead is sharp, but won't split bone, likely handmade, the other parts ordered separately. I'm not as good at hacking as Felicity— "he glances over at his girlfriend. "So, I set up some of her programs to search the buyers, trying to find Mask. She'll have to work her way through the list that pops up, but we should get a name, or location, or alias."

"That's good." Moira nods. "Where might the parts be from?"

"The shaft is from a company called Sagittarius." Ray says, and Felicity lets out a yelp. He looks at her curiously. "What is it?"

She frowns. "Sagittarius is the company that made Malcom Merlyn's Dark Archer arrows five years ago."

"Wait, what?" Ray asks, confused. "How do you know that?"

"When I first meet Oliver, he gave me odd jobs. He asked me to trace a black arrow for him. That's how."

Ray scowls, then quickly tries to hide it.

"You don't think…" Moira says quietly, and speaks louder. "Malcom is the Mask?"

"If he is, we need to stop him." Ray points out importantly. "Malcom is the reason Oliver is dead."

Moira nods again. "Felicity, update the team, would you?"

"Already on it!" The blond chirps.

*/\\_/\\*

The Mask scowled as his bugs failed to respond. Then, he grinned, speaking softly to himself. "Looks like they don't miss a trick, even without me."

He uploaded a virus onto the computer, then pulled out his sword, and stabbed it. He knew that Felicity could trace him back to the room he was staying at, and he didn't want that. Not tonight. Not anytime soon, but maybe at some point.

He was in room 310, at a rundown hotel in the Glades. He'd paid in advance and had been staying at for the past three nights. Now, it was time to vanish. He bet the cops would be coming soon.

And then he heard it. A knock, down the hall. Someone opening their door, and he pricked his ears, listening.

"Close your door and lock it, stay in the room until an officer comes for you."

Then footsteps, and the same phrase.

"Close your door and lock it, stay in the room until an officer comes for you."

The Mask curses softly in Russian, gathering his supplies. A black backpack, a sword, quiver, a bow. He pulls his mask on, and steps backwards, facing the door, weapons sheathed on his back, under his pack. He adapts a fighters stance and waits.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The K1-F2 I completely made up, since I don't know anything about that kind of thing, so just ignore that bit, and don't bother looking it up. Unless somehow in a crazy... no, it doesn't exist. Dang. That would have been funny.  
I don't know how Sagittarius was explained in the show, but here, it's not Malcom's company, and he doesn't own it. It's its own little bubble, and anyone can order from it.  
So… Yeah. I am not a big fan of Ray, and that's saying something, because normally I'm fine with just about everything. Except for this list:  
-Getting Shot (Hasn't happened yet, I want to keep it that way!)  
-Ballet Concerts (No offence. I'm a hockey fan, not a dancer.)  
-Opera Singing (Not my style.)  
-Cooking (I burn popcorn, and pre-cooked bacon in the microwave)  
-Cleaning (Just no.)  
-Sleeping (It's boring.)  
-Airplanes (I don't even know why.)  
And I realize that I'm posting these (If you're reading them as I post them) very quickly, but I have about half of this done, and the other half is planned out, so I do really want to put them up as fast as I can, because I suck at waiting, and I bet lots of other people do too!


	5. Spying Leads Nowhere (Except the Morgue)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't own the Arrow. Clearly. And I don't want to: It would be a mess if I did.  
And also, enjoy. (:

Quintin Lance checked his service weapon. "We're just here for the Mask." He relays, reaching for his pocket, where he stashed his com. He switches it on, hoping someone back at the Palace, or Foundry is listening. "Shoot to incapacitate, not kill. He hasn't killed any of us yet, so we are giving him the benefit of the doubt. Remember— "He said, raising his voice. "He's in room 310, according to our techs."

He felt the com vibrate slightly, and then it went still.

*/\\_/\\*

"Roy, John." Felicity called the two over. "Guys, listen to this."

Roy, John, Thea, and Moira all come over, gathering around Felicity. They're at the Foundry, and can faintly hear the thumping music of the club above them.

She tapped a few keys, and Lance's voice came over the speakers.

"-hasn't killed any of us yet, so we are giving him the benefit of the doubt. Remember, he's in room 310, according to our techs."

Laurel froze. "Who's he talking about?"

Thea taps on her keyboard. "His tracker puts him at the… oh, that's interesting. The Ravenwood Hotel, in the Glades.  
Lance's voice comes again. "This hotel is at full capacity right now. There's estimated thirty people here tonight. Every door needs to be opened, and the inhabitants spoken to. Our priority is protecting them, not getting the Mask."

John's head shoots up, and both him and Roy lock eyes. "Suit up." The soldier orders. "Felicity, patch us into Lance's com."

"On it." Overwatch agrees.

"Thea, get us blueprints." John continues. "Let's go."

*/\\_/\\*

The Mask stood still as the voices ordered each other around. Still, and waiting, pressed against the wall, beside the door. Then, it flew open, and a man, with a gun raised, stormed in. Without hesitation, the Mask pushes the firearm up and away, clocking the man in the face, and knocking him out, before landing an axe-kick on the next man's knee, making him crumple. He slammed his knee into the mans face, ducked a bullet, lunging to the right, and slamming his elbow into the man's stomach, bringing him down, and landing a punch to the face.

He turns, and sweeps the legs out from someone else, before doing a jump-front-kick, followed by a strong back kick.

And so, it goes. He doesn't kill any of them, holding back, only incapacitating the SWAT team with punches kicks, and throws. He ends up having to fight one with a knife, but it ends quickly, the man getting away with only a few cuts.

And then he turns, and finds three people, staring at him, weapons raised. Arsenal, Spartan, and Captain Lance.

"Move, and you're dead." The Captain threatens, and the Mask grins under the metal concealment, remembering a similar situation, years ago.

*/\\_/\\*

_"Twitch, and you're dead!"_

_"Bow down, hands up!"_

*/\\_/\\*

He throws a dart at their feet, just like that time, albeit slightly differently, and it explodes with dark mist, filling the hallway, as he runs into it, not hesitating at all.

Arsenal holds his arrow, while both Spartan and Captain Lance discharge their weapons. He listens and hears grunts from his left. He whirls, in time for the Mask to spin backwards, kicking his bow from his hands, before ducking into a crouch, going the other way, and slamming his shoulder into Spartan's gut, then turning back to Arsenal. He lunges for the younger man, and Arsenal hears Oracle in his ear, shouting for him. "Arsenal, what's happening? We lost security cameras!"

A knife is at his throat, but nothing happens.

He blinks, as watches as the Mask reaches into the hood he wears, and removes the com, looking at it curiously, before growling aloud. "I know you found the bugs." His voice isn't loud, but it's scary, and Arsenal can hear his heart pounding.

"But you missed far too many to have any effect." The Mask continues. "And the tracker you've just tried to plant?"

The Masks hand goes to his shoulder, still holding the com, and pulls the tracker free, dangling it in front of Arsenal. "Use the confusion to your advantage, instead of the other way around."

And then he drops the com, and the tracker, before vanishing into the fading smoke. By the time Arsenal sits up, the man is gone.

Quickly, he picks up his com, and puts it back in. "Oracle." He coughs, thinking first of Thea. "He caught the bug."

Her voice comes back to him, almost sadly. "I know. Check his hotel room."

Arsenal nods, and stands up, retrieving his bow, before hurrying down the hall, to the open door. He enters and scans the room. "Oracle, there's just a computer here. It's damaged."

"Bring it home Roy." She says softly, sounding tired. "We'll work on it later."

*/\\_/\\*

Roy set the damaged computer down on one of the Foundry's tables, and Thea pushes aside, standing up, and giving Roy a long hug. "You did your best."

"I know." He says softly, and she pulls him in tighter, then let's go, going to sit back down, and work on the files. "Hey. Felicity can do that. You look tired."

"No, Felicity can't do that, because she's at 'work' with Ray." Thea spits, looking angry, but it fades quickly. "I don't get why they're together."

"People are weird creatures." Roy offers. "Where is everyone?"

"Mom's managing the club. Laurel's God-Knows-Where, Ray and Felicity are probably sleeping, John went straight home to Lyla and Sara." Thea takes a ragged breath and rubs her eyes. "Lance… he's at the hospital, they want to make sure his pacemaker is alright, and they think he has a mild concussion. I haven't told Laurel yet: I think she's asleep." Thea hesitates, and Roy notices.

"What is it?" He asks, and she glances up at him.

"How did all of you do this? You, and Oliver, and John, and Felicity, all on your own? We have more people, and the cops aren't hunting us anymore, and we're barely holding it together as it is." Thea bursts out, then sags, done for the night.

"Hey." Roy says softly. "Look at me."

She obeys, and their eyes meet.

"Oliver held us together. It wasn't easy, but the best things aren't. You remind me of him. You're trying to push too hard, and eventually, you're going to crash. Take a break Thea. Get some water, food, and sleep. We can deal with the laptop tonight, OK?"

"Okay." Thea mutters, and he gives her a quick hug.

"I'm going to change and have a shower." He tells her. "Then, we're going to get some sleep."  
She smiles tiredly at him. "When did you become my mom?"

He grins and shoo's her away from the computers, before going into the washroom. He locks the door, and opens his locker, taking off his gear, and dropping it on the bench, before taking out clean clothes. He takes a short, steamy shower, and then, once he's dressed, replaces his uniform on it's stand, refills the quiver, and checks the bowstring.

*/\\_/\\*

"Hey, Roy?" Thea asks softly, and he rolls over to face her. They're in the Foundry still, sharing a bed.

"Yeah?" He replies, just as softly.

"You never talk about your parents." She points out, and he tightens his fist around the pillow. "I'd like to know. If you're OK with it?"

He's silent, contemplating for a long time. "My dad wasn't a good person Thea. He got angry, really angry, really fast, over everything. He wasn't nice. He hurt my mom a lot."

Thea reaches forwards, and grips Roy's hand with her own, giving it a squeeze. "You don't have to. It's OK."

"I want to." Roy admits. "You should know anyways." He sighs. "My mom… She wasn't much better. She was always high on some new drug, and she never defended me, even though I tried to defend her. She sometimes joined Dad when he beat me up."

He adjusts on the mattress. "I think that's why I fought in school, and on the streets. Because I could win those fights."

Thea nods. "What happened to them?"

"Dad vanished when I was eleven. My mom became even more of an addict, and OD'd when I was sixteen. I dropped out, tried to get a job, but it never worked out." He grins. "Until I stole a certain rich girls' purse."

Thea grins back. "Best decision you've ever made."

"I know, right?"

*/\\_/\\*

"Hello?" Laurel answered her phone, voice groggy. "Who is this?"

"Are you Dinah Lance? Main contact for Quintin Lance?"

"Yeah, why?" Laurel sat up and checked her watch. It was almost six-thirty in the morning. Why would anyone, other than the team, call her at six-thirty.

"Your father had a heart attack last night. He was attempting to aid in the capture of a criminal and was admitted to Starling General for a mandatory assessment. His pacemaker failed, but we were able to save him."

Laurel was already getting dressed, the phone on speaker.

"Where is he right now?"  
"He's in room—" the man rattled off a location, and Laurel sighed, scrambling for a notepad and pen.

"Sorry, could you repeat that? Slower please, I'm a bit groggy." The man repeated it, and she wrote it down. "Thanks." She said. "I can come down?"

"Of course."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Feel free to ignore this bit.)  
So, I'm in taekwondo, (Hurrah!) and the moves that Oliver uses in this chapter are from that, but there's some moves that are from other styles, like judo. (the throws mostly) I know that not everyone knows what they are, so if you're wondering, I decided to put a list as to how the moves are executed, but I wouldn't try them at home, because descriptions aren't the best. But if you do, ad get hurt, I don't get blamed, okay? Cool.  
Roundhouse: Basic kick.  
Fast-Kick: Follows a roundhouse. Kicking leg touches down, before going and kicking a second time.  
Axe-Kick: User brings their back leg up, bending at the knee at the peak, and slams foot down.  
Back-Kick: Basic kick, user spins on one foot, kicking out behind them.  
Defensive Back-Kick: Used when opponent is rushing, or you are losing ground.  
Back-Roundhouse: More complicated version of back-kick, leg whips around straight, instead of jabbing.  
High-Lifting: Used to create space, and force opponent back. Leg flies up in front of user and comes back down.  
Front Kick/Front-Snap-Kick: Toes back, user brings their knee close to their chest, and kicks opponent, in the groin, stomach, or sometimes face.  
Jump-Front-Kick: User brings back leg to chest, jumping off front leg, and transitions, kicking out with their front leg, landing on their back foot.  
Side-Kick: User twists their body, slamming their foot into opponent, foot horizontal to the ground. Used to create space, or when being rushed.  
Step-Side-Kick: More powerful version of Side-Kick, used when user has more room.  
Running-Jump-Side-Kick: Self explanatory. Used to send opponents flying.  
Tornado Kick: User spins on one foot, jumps, and kicks with the foot they were standing on. Harder to execute.  
Hammer Blow: Strike from above, often used with a jump. User makes a fist, and slams forearm and fist into opponent.  
Knife-Hand: (Karate Chop) User makes a flat hand, fingers together, and hits opponent, often in the throat. Can be used to block strikes as well.  
Elbow Smash: User makes a fist with one hand, and holds wrist with the other, slamming their forearms bone into opponent's chest, or face.  
Hip Throws: User lifts opponent off the floor, bracing them against their hip, and uses their opponents' weight to throw them to the ground. Many variations apply.  
One-Step-Sparring: (Ones Used)(PLEASE DO NOT TRY!)  
Number Two: Opponent jumps to the side and blocks the punch at the wrist. Second hand executes a knife hand to the throat, while first changes grip, holding opponent's wrist, and second arm draws back, before elbow smashing the face.  
Number Three: Block and punch, before grabbing opponent's shoulders, sweeping the leg, and holding them in a standing arm-bar, before punching them in the face.  
Number Four: Block, knife hand, and duck, sending an elbow to opponent's chest.


	6. Canary VS Mask (Ends Badly)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Arrow. Clearly. And I don't want to: It would be a mess if I did.  
And also, enjoy.

"He attacked my father!" Laurel screeched, fuming mad, and whirling on Roy and John. "You LET him hurt my FATHER!"

Felicity shares an eye roll with Thea, the latter of whom speaks up. "They didn't _let_ him do anything Laurel. In case you didn't notice, he's not really asking for permission."

The lawyer whirls on her former intern. "YOU." She hisses. "This is on _you_."

Thea, rather impressively, just looks bored. "And how is that?"

"If _you_ hadn't _killed_ Sara, _Oliver_ would be _alive_. And he would never let this Mask run around without anyone doing a DAMN THING to stop him."

Moira looks furious, as does Thea. Before either of them can say anything, John speaks. "But he's not here Laurel. And you don't know that he would have been able to beat the Mask. You don't know anything about that."

He pauses, then keeps speaking. "If you want to blame anyone, blame Malcom. For Sara, for Oliver. But you don't get to blame anyone on this team, except for yourself, for your actions and situation."

Laurel glares at the ex-soldier, who stares back, unflinching, and unwavering. "If none of you are going to do anything about Mask, I _will_."

She grabs her bag, and storms up the stairs, vanishing into the club, the thumping loud music echoing around the underground space for a sparse few moments.

"Anyone else think she's going to do something stupid?" Roy asks, and Thea sighs, raising one hand somewhat in agreement.

"Aye."

"Activate her tracker." Moira suggests, and her daughter nods in agreement. "And when she gets back, I am giving her an earful."

"Get in line." Roy and Thea say, at the same time, making Felicity roll her eyes, and the couple grin at each other.

*/\\_/\\*

Laurel frowns, looking around her apartment. She's dressed as the Canary, as she calls herself, holding Sara's staff in hand, trying to find clues to where the Mask might be hiding out. It's clean. And untouched, just like her father said. She's not exactly sure what she's looking for

"The Canary." A voice says from behind her, and she spins, whipping the staff around to try and hit the speaker. While she hasn't been in the field for a long time, after a few calls that were too close for her liking, she's still tried to train with the staff, and is confident that she could now hold her own. "Your sister had better luck."

She's very much wrong. She couldn't hold her own against the Mask. Or, she guessed, that if he actually fought back, she'd be dead.

He ducks her first swing with practiced ease, almost looking amused as he can, from behind the mask, as he weaves around her wild strikes, each one sloppier than the last, the anger, shock, and fear causing her to make mistakes.

Duck, block, dodge back, right, right.

She growls, winding up, and swings the metal stick up from behind her head, brining it down, in an overhead strike.

He sidesteps, and she overbalances, tripping over herself, and barely catching herself before she hit the ground. Suddenly, the man grabbed her, holding her by the jacket, against the wall, and she felt the heat of his skin close to her own, heard his even breaths. "I don't want to hurt you." He whispers, exhaling right beside her ear.

And then the door flies open, and Spartan crashes in, gun raised, point at the two of them. "Step away from her!"

The man drops Laurel immediately, and bolts for the window, avoiding the two, silenced gunshots, one that slams into the wall, the other flying into the couch, and jumps off the fire escape, climbing up, unknowingly towards another vigilante, this one better trained than the Canary.

*/\\_/\\*

"Arsenal, he's heading for you." Oracle called through the coms. The archer drew an arrow and aimed. Then, Oracle spoke again, softer this time. "Roy, be careful."

Knowing his girlfriend could see him, since she was watching through security cameras, he gave a sharp nod.

"Don't worry Oracle." He replies affectionately. "Arsenal is on the case!"

"Did you just refer to yourself as _'Arsenal'_?" She questions, and he hears a snicker from someone, maybe Felicity, in the background.

"I see him." Arsenal switches from playful banter to full business. He raises his voice. "HEY! Don't move."

The Mask pauses, holding Arsenals gaze, then raises his fists. "Try it." He offers, and Arsenal releases the arrow. Smoothly, the Mask ducks around it, runs, towards Arsenal, and jumps, grabbing him by the shoulders, stepping behind him, and kicking his leg out, sending him to the ground, before running away. Arsenal groans, reaching for his com, but his hand falls back on his ribs, the pain anew.

"Roy?" Thea called, then louder, as the Mask kicked off the wall, and stabbed the lone security camera with a knife, cutting off her view of him. "Roy! Arsenal! ROY!

*/\\_/\\*

"Hey, relax. Calm down." Thea orders, pushing Roy back down on the table. He groans, head foggy from the sedative. She starts talking, before he can even speak. "You just got knocked out. Your injury from a few weeks ago, when you took down those robbers, the fractured ribs? They broke, fully this time. You need to take it slow."

Roy groaned, and mutters under his breath. "How did Oliver always look like he wasn't in pain?"

Felicity laughs, and Roy catches the dark, angry look that Ray shoots her, making her fall silent. Moira looks amused. "I have no idea." She answers, and they all turn when they hear someone enter the Foundry.

"Laurel!" John calls as they hear the South Entrance door slam open. "Laurel!"

The woman is question marches in, and shoves Roy, who's just starting to stand up, making him fall against the table with a painful grunt. "You had NO right!" She almost screams. "No RIGHT!"

Thea puts herself between the angry Lance, and her boyfriend, grabbing Laurel by the shoulders, and walking her backwards. "Stop it!" She yells back. "Stop it, right now!"

Laurel winds up, and lands a punch, right on Thea's jaw. "You don't EITHER!"

The younger girl drops to one knee and lifts a hand to her face. Everyone is silent, waiting to see what Thea will do, or stunned by Laurel's actions.

Thea shakes her head once, stands up, and punches Laurel, sending her stumbling backwards.

"Blame me for Sara's death!" She snarls, and John holds Moira back, knowing that the Queen needs to get it out of her system, and knowing that Laurel needs to accept it. "Blame me for Oliver's death. But never, _never_ tell me what my rights are. So, you lost your sister. I lost my brother! You don't get to sit on your high horse and tell us what our rights are." Thea rubs her jaw, angry tears in her eyes. "My _boyfriend _could have died, because _you _made a stupid choice. We didn't have to come help you. Next time, maybe we won't, _Laurel_."

The meaning she puts him Laurel's name is clear. Until you are a team player, you don't have a place on this team.

Laurel sneers right back. "It is you fault. You killed Sara, and that's why Oliver is dead. So, Malcom can run around this city in a mask, killing people!"

"Excuse me?" Thea asks, confused. "What do you mean by 'Malcom can run around this city'?"  
"He's the one in the mask." Laurel leers, the clear joy at knowing something Thea doesn't loud and clear on her face. "The one who tried to kill us tonight."

"You mean," Roy interrupts, his words earning a glare that he ignores. "The one who tried to kill you, but we saved you? That one?"

"Yeah." Ray says brightly. "Look."

He holds up two arrows. "One, belongs to the Dark Archer from five years ago, also known as Malcom. The other, is the one that we got from when Malcom attacked Lance. The components are from the same companies. "Sagittarius, Equinox Archery Tools, and some Russian company that I can't pronounce. They match."

"Dollars to doughnuts—" Felicity jumps in. "The Mask is Malcom Merlyn."

"This is crazy." Moira mutters, standing up. "Roy, you're welcome to stay at the mansion tonight. John, you are too, although I assume, you'll want to spend tonight with your family?"

"Yes." John nods, taking his gloves off. "But thank you for the offer."

"Ray and I are sleeping together." Felicity blurts. "Not, sleeping together, I mean, but I'm-"

"Blondie, we know what you meant." Roy snaps, then gasps in pain from his ribs. Thea frowns at him, but he keeps talking. "And we all know the two of you are dating, so don't even bother hiding."

Felicity turns bright red. "Okay. I'm... Just gonna go now."

Once she's gone, Laurel gives an eye roll. "Oh, my God, those two are horrible together."

Moira frowns in disapproval, but says nothing. Thea, on the other hand sighs. "I really wish Ollie was back, if only to get those two to separate."

Moira turns her frown on her daughter, who conveniently turns to her laptop, which is connected to the one that Roy found at the hotel. "The data's encrypted." She says, unplugging. "But I can start working on it at home."

She closes the undamaged laptop, and slides it into her backpack, then turns to Roy. "Let's get you cleaned up."

*/\\_/\\*

"Malcom isn't the Mask, is he." Thea says, and Moira looks up. Dressed in sleep shorts, and a loose t-shirt, face devoid of make-up, and hair loose around her head.

Moira, who has been sitting in the living room alone, nods. "I would think that if the League truly had forgiven him for the Undertaking, then he would have no reason to draw attention to himself."

Thea frowns. "Who do you think it is then?"

Moira stands up, walking gracefully towards her daughter. "I think we'll find out soon enough."

"So, you don't want to know?" Thea questions, sounding confused.

"Oh, I do." Moira replies. "I'd love to know, but I have no way of finding out."

Thea sighs, and accepts the offered hug. "Do you blame me?" She whispers softly, and Moira holds her tighter.

"I blame Malcom." She declares firmly. "And if he ever shows his face again, I think he'll learn that the Queen women hold grudges for a very long time."  
Thea let out a slight laugh. "You get to yell first."

"I think I'd like that."

*/\\_/\\*

Stepping forwards in the morning light, the man who had been known by many names looked at the carved headstone, wearing a Starling City's Rockets baseball hat, and a jacket. He'd been known as Oliver Queen. Ollie. The Hood. The Vigilante. The Arrow. And now he was the Mask.

He fell to one knee, and brushed dirt off the headstone marked as 'Robert Queen'. He sighed, and closed his eyes for a moment.

"I came back before. With A.R.G.U.S.. I saw Thea here, but she wasn't doing great. She had a substance problem. And... I killed her dealer. Because I thought it was protecting her, but I don't know. And when I came back last time... I messed up. Big time. And yet... I haven't come back this time. But I want to. But the closest I can get is helping from the shadows, and spying on my friends and family."

He lifts a small device, the size of a USB drive, made of silver, and places it on the tombstone, standing up with a deep breath. "I just hope I'm doing the right thing."

He turns away, looking at the mansion, finding the window, and seeing the three people staring at him. He turns, and walks away, melting into the shadows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, Laurel's furious. Ray and Felicity are too. And YES, they think the Mask is Malcom now.  
I don't think I'm that great at writing Laurel, but A) I really just wanted to show that Oliver can beat them, and B) I wanted to establish that she's angry about Sara's death, just like she was the first time Sara died.  
Go away NCats. It's been peaceful without you. What do you MEAN—  
No. Just no. GET AWAY FROM MY BLOODY KEYBARD! You don't even know how to use this website!  
Yes, I'm aware this is a very one sided thing, but she finds it funny when she reads them, so I kind of have to leave them in place. Because she's a pain. YES, I JUST WROTE THAT. Get AWAY from my keyboard.  
(:


	7. Running After Mask (Finding Him?)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Arrow. Clearly. And I don't want to: It would be a mess if I did.  
And also, enjoy. (:

"Speedy?" Roy calls, and when Thea doesn't answer, he steps towards her, setting down the plate of bacon, sausages, eggs, and toast. "Speedy." He says again. "Hey, Speedy!"

She looks up, bleary eyed. "Sorry, what?"

He frowns at her, and nudges the plate of food closer. "What time did you get up at?"

She thinks. "Really early. I couldn't sleep."

"We got home at midnight." He reminds her, and she groans. "Have you ate anything?"

"No...?" She says hopefully, then protests as he takes her computer away. "Hey!"

He puts it on the other end of the kitchen table. "Eat breakfast, and then you can do your nerdy computer thing."

Thea sighs, and stands up, picking up two of the sausages, and wanders to the kitchen window. She starts to eat one, then gags. "ROY!" She shouts, and he bolts to her side, confused as can be. She points outside, then whispers. "Get my mom."

Noticing what she's talking about, he runs, searching for Moira, and finds her quickly, coming down the stairs. "Moira, you need to come see something." He cries, and then runs back to the kitchen, not wanting to miss anything.

"Who is that?" Moira asks, staring out across the yard. A man, wearing a leather jacket, jeans, and a baseball hat, is kneeling beside Robert Queen's headstone. They can just about see what he's doing, barely. He reaches out, and touches the headstone, then stands, and turns. Thea could swear that his gaze holds hers, and then he turns around again, and vanishes into the grounds.

"We need to see if he left anything." Roy says, his previous statements about breakfast forgotten, until Thea starts to follow him. He turns, and points at her. "You need to eat."

"But what if he's still there and attacks you?"

"You'd be of no help with an empty stomach Thea, trust me." He insists. "I'll be fine."

He hurries outside before she can even start to argue. Angrily, she finishes her sausage. "Jerk." She mutters under her breath, then turns back to the kitchen.

*/\\_/\\*

"Found this." Roy passes Thea the object he'd found on the grave. "It's a USB drive, think you can crack it?"

"I don't think I can crack it Roy, I know I can. Considering it's not even encrypted I don't even need to. Voila!" She crows, beaming at her boyfriend, and opening the file. "Okay. That is a mile past weird."

"What is?" Moira asks, and Thea pushes the laptop away from her, so all three of them can see.

"There's a program. Labeled: _Steganography_." Thea looked up, but only got confused looks. She did a quick search, then read aloud. "Steganography is the practice of concealing a file, message, image, or video within another file, message, image, or video."

"The laptop files." Moira suggests. "Try using the program on them."

Thea tapped out a few commands, then cries out. "It's decoding!"

"Really?" Roy asks, just as his phone goes off. He lifts it, checking the screen. "Text from John. Lyla's out on an A.R.G.U.S. mission, and the nanny canceled. He can't come in for a few days. And Felicity and Ray have that business trip."

"What about Lance and Laurel?" Thea asks, and Roy frowns, then after a moment, answers.

"Lance is still in the hospital. Laurel's phone is with him; she probably is too." He looks up. "We're on our own for this. How long until it finishes?"

"One sec." Thea pulls up another program and sets it up. "Just an hour or so. This program is fantastic! It would have taken me and Felicity at least a week to decode the data without it."

*/\\_/\\*

"Done!" Thea shouts, gaining the attention of both Roy and Moira, who hurry over. "Oh, is that it?" She sounds almost disappointed. "That's disappointing."

"What's disappointing?" Roy asks, and Thea frowns at the screen.

"Coordinates." She says unhappily, then brightens. "He want's us to find him!"

"Are we sure this isn't a trap?" Roy asks, and Thea scoffs, her fingers flying across the keys.

"I know my craft Harper." She answers. "So, let me assure you, that yes, it is not a trap, and yes, we are going, the two of us, and Mom, maybe, to find out what the heck this guy wants!'

"Oh, this is such a bad idea." Roy whispers to Moira as Thea leaves the room. "But we're doing it anyways, right?"

Moira leaves the question unanswered.

*/\\_/\\*

Oliver Queen was conflicted. But he couldn't take it back now. He watched from the rafters as three people entered his base.

"What is this place?" Thea wonders aloud, as she walks through the space, footsteps echoing.

"A secondary base of operations, in case the Foundry was ever compromised." Roy offers, and Oliver smiles at the looks that his mother and sister give him. "After Tommy's funeral… Oliver came here, hid out for a while."

"Why would the Mask hide here?" Thea asks, as Oliver creeps along the rafters, moving towards one wall, unnoticed.

"Who knows." Roy says flatly. "For all we know, Barry Allen is camping out here. Not his style, granted, but you get what I mean."

"Not really." Moira answers the statement, as Oliver gently drops without a sound, onto the floor. He's still wearing the clothes from that morning, minus his hat. He stands up straight, walking soundlessly towards them.

"Barry isn't here." He says flatly, gaining their attention. "And I doubt he even knows of this place's existence."

"Oliver?" Moira whispers, and he gives a weak smile, but doesn't answer. Mostly because Thea has slammed into him, wrapping him in a hug.

"Hi Speedy." He says quietly, returning the gesture. "How are you doing?"

"So, so, much better than I was yesterday!" She cries, pulling back, then giving him another hug.

"Hey." Roy says softly.

"Hey."

*/\\_/\\*

_Three Days Later…_

Oliver Queen grunted, flipping a very irritated, but still rather cheerful Roy Harper over his shoulder, slamming the kid into the training mat, and stepped back, twirling the sword in his hand once, waiting for his former/current student to stand up. "Dead."

His sword is straight, and the metal black. Similar in weight, size, and shape to the ones that Slade Wilson used years ago on the island of Lian Yu.

"When did you get so good with a sword?" Roy complains from the floor, as he starts to stand up again. "Where'd you even get that sword?"

"Tatsu." He answered. "For both of the questions."

Then, he darted forwards, and in three strikes, held the blade of his weapon to Roy's throat. "Dead."

"That is really irritating."

"Another round?"

"No."

Oliver grinned, and walked off the training mats, setting the sword on a table. "Did you tell anyone that I'm back?"

"No. Because I know if I did, you'd kick my ass."

Thea, who's sitting on the floor cross-legged, doesn't look up as she speaks. "Mom hasn't said anything because she's far too happy to have you back to even think about questioning what you asked for. But John's back in the Foundry now, so we can't be here so much, or he'll ask questions. And he's kicking your ass anyways."

"I know." Oliver says, pulling a shirt on as Roy sets his training sword beside Oliver's. "For the first part."

"And how do you know?"

"I have bugs at the mansion, Roy's place, Laurel's apartment, John's apartment, and the Foundry." Oliver answers his sisters question without hesitation. "You got the ones at Quintin's office though, and I haven't had a chance to replace them."

"Nice to know we've been spied on." Roy says dryly, and picks up his phone, which has started to ring. "Damn, blondie! Bad timing." He looks up, already starting to back away from the Queen siblings. "Be back in a minute."

He goes off to a corner, and Oliver sits down beside his sister. "So, Ray and Felicity are together." She says conspiratorially, giving him a sideways grin. "What do you think about that?"

He shrugs. "I don't think I have feelings for her anymore."

"Oh yeah?" She grins at him fully this time. "What about Laurel?"

He grins at her, but shakes his head. "Laurel and I have a lot of baggage Thea. I was away for five years. Then distant, and then gone for two more."

Thea sighs. "Big brother, you are hopeless. You realize that, right?"

"So you keep saying." He agrees, leaning over her shoulder. "What are you doing right now?"

"Trying to erase your base off the face of the Earth. Basically, trying to pull a you."

He smirks. "I get it Speedy. I'm a bad brother."

"Not a bad one." She corrects. "Just an annoying one, who keeps on vanishing every few years."

"So, average then?"

Just then, Roy comes back, looking irritated. "Blondie's back, and she's complaining about us being missing. Ray is not a good influence on her at all."

Thea sighs, and closes her laptop, standing up, followed by Oliver. She points at him. "Do not touch my computer. At all." She sets it on one of the tables.

He puts his hands up in mock surrender, and she fights back the growing smile. "I guess you're going to follow us secretly?"

"What kind of brother would I be if I didn't stalk my sisters questionable boyfriend?" He teases, earning a 'Hey!' from Roy.

"The kind who shoot's his sisters boyfriend." Thea suggests, and he grins at her, before giving her a quick hug.

"Don't get into too much trouble." She warns him, and he retorts swiftly.

"Aren't you taking it with you?"

She mock punches him in the arm. "Jerk." Then she turns to Roy. "Lets go."

*/\\_/\\*

"According to security camera's, they should still be inside." Thea relays, knowing that her brother, along with her boyfriend, and John were listening. Although, she couldn't hear Oliver, it was comforting to know that he could hear her. And John didn't know that A) Oliver was alive, and B) Oliver was the Mask, and C) Oliver was listening to the conversation, and watching both John and Roy. If he did, she had the feeling he might start yelling, faint, or maybe punch one of them. And probably Oliver, as well.

"We've got Mask, across the street." Felicity adds, glancing over at Thea's station. "He doesn't seem do be doing much, but keep an eye out."

"Copy that." Roy answers, sounding almost amused. "Heading in now."

*/\\_/\\*

"John!" Felicity shouts, gripping the keyboard with a death-grip. "Spartan, get to Arsenal, now!"

Thea's fingers flew across the keyboard, and her eyes flickered across the screen, tracking her brother. _C'mon Ollie!_ She pleaded silently, finally finding him. He was nearing Roy, and crouched over the younger man.

"John, Mask is with Roy, get there NOW!" Felicity shouts, gathering attention from Moira. "John!"

Mask/Oliver... Oliver, Thea decided she'd call him, but not aloud, glanced up from where he was helping a nearly-unconscious Roy, and rose. Through the com, Thea heard his words.

"Stay here." He ordered Roy, who gave a weak cough of an answer.

"Not planning on moving!"

John burst into the room, gun raised. "Step away from him!"

Oliver didn't answer, his weapons sheathed. "He needs help."

"Move away from him, or I'll shoot."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ta-Da!  
So, apparently, according to my crazy-I'm-not-convinced-either-of-us-are-sane friend, NCats, (Yes, hilo!) I should clear something up.  
I am not against Olicity. Canarrow. Lauiver. Or any relationship really, because I read just about everything on these sorts of websites, and what comes with that is the fact that I am neutral there. I read Canarrow stories. I read Olicity stories, and I read Lauiver stories. People might say that I'm protecting myself or that I just don't want to say, but I honestly don't prefer any one of them. Some people have asked if this is Olicity, or if this is Lauiver, but really, it's neither. The only relationship here that I can guarantee is Roy/Thea. (Do they have a joint name?) Otherwise, there's not going to be much Person/Person things. Oliver hasn't seen Felicity for two years, and he no longer really has those feelings for her. People change. He also hasn't seen Laurel for two years, after a five year absence, so no, I do not think Lauiver is happening either.  
This isn't a 100% no. These ships might happen, and they might not. I'm not making any promises that I can't keep, but you can hope. And feel free to ask, but please be nice, and don't demand, because that's annoying, even if you're making a point. I get it, you prefer some things, I prefer some things too (like winter break over school) but please try and be nice.  
Hope this clears that up, and have a fantastic day/night/life/existence!  
Sorry about the cliffhanger… next chapter WILL be out tomorrow, or on the 21st at the very latest.  
(:


	8. Have You Cooked (For Thea?)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Arrow. Clearly. And I don't want to: It would be a mess if I did.  
And also, enjoy. (:

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Start Notes:  
So, in this AU, Tommy didn't die in the Undertaking: he died instead of Moira, but at a different part of the timeline, but around then. That's why Tommy isn't here now, and why Moira is. NCat's idea. Blame her. Not me. I'm innocent!

**Chapter Seven: Have You Cooked? (For Thea?)**

"Step away from him." John ordered, both guns on Oliver. Moira's heart leapt to her throat, and she gripped the back of Thea's chair as hard as she could. "And if you do anything, I will shoot you."

_Oliver, just do it!_ She pleaded silently_. I can't lose you again!_

Slowly, the Mask stepped back, and raised his hands. Not far. Just slightly, so they were held around his waist. "That's not a through and through." He informed John, the modulator making his voice sound hoarse, and angry. "And it hit an artery. If you don't let me help you, he is going to die before you can get back to the Foundry!"

"How do you know about that?" John challenged, stepping forwards, but not lowering his firearm, still threatening Oliver. "How do I know that you haven't just poisoned him?"

"I would not poison Roy Harper." The Mask declared, and Moira heard Felicity's breath hitch. “And if I were to poison someone, they would not know of it.”

"How do you know who he is?" John challenges, and Thea finally moves, flicking on the mic, and speaking into it. They keep it off, so that the conversation in the Foundry doesn’t distract those on the field.

"John, forget about him!" She cried. "Just get Roy and get out of there!"

The Mask steps backwards, then again. Once more, and Moira can no longer see her son, and for most parents, that would be cause for worry, but for her, it's not. It's sweet relief.

"Thea, Moira, Felicity," John is saying, and she forces herself to focus on his words. "Prep the med cart."

*/\\_/\\*

Thea grips Roy's hand tight, knowing that John is doing the best he can, but also knowing that Roy isn't in the best shape. He already has a broken rib and had a concussion. Getting shot isn't helping matters. At all, and it’s not helping Thea’s already shaky mental state, from the stress of being Oracle, learning her brother is alive, and Roy’s previous injuries.

"Thea, get out of here."

John's words take her by surprise, and her head jerks up. He's not looking at her, focusing instead on Roy, as he sews the skin shut, the steady beat of the EKG reassuring. "What?"

"You're in no state to be helping right now." John declares. "And I think you need some air."

The meaning is clear. _You're not helping, and while I care about you, your hovering isn't helping me help him._

"Okay." She nods and stands up. She gathers her bag and looks to her mother, hoping she understands. "I'm just going to go home. Call me if... anything happens."

"Of course." Moira gives a sharp, crisp nod. "I'll join you there soon."

Thea takes the chance, and escapes through the South Alley Way, and has only walked for a few minutes, to get to her car, before Oliver makes an appearance. She jumps and swings her fist around when his hand lands on her shoulder, but he catches her by the wrist gently, before wrapping her in a hug. She cries out in sadness, accepting it.

"How is he?" Oliver asks gently, and she draws in a deep breath. "I know his rib is broken, but all the same, getting shot there isn't fun."

"You would know." She tries to sound funny, but it isn't working. "Let me guess: someone shot you there too?"

"Mom, actually." He admits. "I scared her, she reacted."

"Can't believe you attacked our mother."

"Can't believe _I _attacked our mother." He agrees. "I paid for it too."

"I'll bet." Thea mutters. "He's alive. John kicked me out so he could work on him. Are you... where are you staying tonight?"

"The bunker." Comes his answer, and she scowls at him.

"It doesn't have a bed." She points out.

"I don't need a bed." He answers.

"Everyone needs a bed." She argues.

"I'm not everyone." He counters, and she throws her hands in the air.

"Oliver, just come home! Come to the mansion! Sleep in a bed!"

He looks doubtful, and she sighs. "Please?"

He considers, then nods, but puts his hand up, stopping her before she can speak, and issuing a request. "I'll come in through your window. No arguing."

She considers. She could probably win that argument, but she doesn't have it in her tonight, especially right now. She’ll take the win. "Alright."

*/\\_/\\*

Thea glances over at the stairs for the tenth time tonight, waiting for Oliver. She knows that he knows that he knows that only she, her mother, and Roy are at the mansion tonight. So, he should be here by now. Even if Roy, and their mother aren't yet. She just wants him to get here already. It’s lonely.

She hears a creak from above and calls out hopefully. "You can come down. Nobody's here."

She doesn't know if Oliver is upstairs, or if it's just an old house being old, but a few moments later, he appears, looking calm. "I know you're the only person here." He says calmly. "Because I just checked the entire house, and you didn't notice. You need to be more aware."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." She brushes it off, standing up. "Have you eaten anything? Because you should eat something."

His eyes scan the room, and he decides. "Have you eaten anything?"

"No, I've been waiting for you."

"Should I cook?"

"You can cook? When did you learn to cook?" Thea questions as he leads her to the kitchen. "Breakfast for dinner, please!"

It's from their childhood. Whenever Moira and Robert and Malcom and Rebecca had to leave to go to some gala, party, or just have a night out together, Oliver, Tommy, along with sometimes Laurel and Sara, and then Thea, would have a sleepover at the Queen Mansion, and Raisa would make breakfast for dinner.

He laughs weakly. "Tatsu taught me, because she wasn't my maid."

"Tatsu? That woman who helped you?" Thea pries, eager for any and all information.

"I meet her in Hong Kong originally." Oliver explains, taking out a carton of eggs, and finding some pans. "She was the wife of my handler."

"Maseo?" Thea guesses, from her limited knowledge.

"Yeah. After my ninth escape attempt, Waller threatened Tatsu and her son Akio, instead of my life, so I started living with them. That's when I learned how to do laundry, cook, do my bed, and clean." He explains, and she snickers, making him turn to her, and demand. "What is it?"

"Just the thought of you doing laundry. Did you learn anything else from them?"

"Maseo taught me things that I won't share. Or, I guess Waller did. Tatsu taught me meditation, and Cantonese, and some fighting stuff, but not really anything else."

"Fighting?"

"With a sword. She's good: taught me a lot more recently than I learned from Slade, or anyone else who used a sword."

“So, if Tatsu taught you how to use a sword.” Thea muses. “She didn’t teach you archery?”

“She didn’t. And neither did Maseo. I already knew archery when I met them and Akio.” He replies, turning the stove on, and setting a pan on top. “Yao Fei, Shado, and a woman from Russia, named Talia, they taught me archery. In that order, actually.”

“Oh.” Thea says, picking at a part of the wooden table that is raised, and bites back her yelp when it cuts under her nail, forming a sliver, and drawing blood. “But you don’t need a bow anymore. You could be like John and use a gun.”

“I don’t like guns.” Oliver admits. “And I’m better with a bow. Guns, you give up control with. Archery isn’t like that. You have complete control.”

Thea nods, and tries pulling the sliver free, a wash of irritation sweeping over her.

“I can’t remember how you like your eggs.” Oliver admits sheepishly, as they hear the door open.

“Thea!” Moira calls. “I need some help with Roy!”

Oliver glances up, as does Thea, who gives the silver another tug, before giving up, and hurrying to the entrance. A minute later, both she and her mother return to the kitchen, and settle Roy down in one of the backed chairs.

“Hey mom.” Oliver greets, and she steps over, giving him a hug. Thea notices how he tenses, and draws away quickly, before going back to her sliver. “Thea, the eggs?”

“Oh!” She remembers. “Right! Um… scrambled, please.” “Okay.” Oliver says, turning back to the cupboards, and taking four plates out. “Mom? Roy?”

“Whatever you like, sweetheart.” Moira says, and Roy chimes in, saying he’ll have scrambled eggs.

*/\\_/\\*

“What was that program that you gave us?” Thea asks, as the movie they’ve been watching ends. “The decryption one. Where’d you get that?”

“I’ve had it for a couple years.” Oliver replies. “Maseo gave me a copy when I was in Hong Kong, and I used it when I first got back once or twice, but then met Felicity, and she was faster.”

“Roy and Felicity are dating.” Roy points out. “When she finds out your alive, she’s going to go nuts.”

“I know.” Oliver replies, not sounding happy, but not sad either. “But I think she’s happy with him, yes?” Thea rolls her eyes. “Yeah, but the rest of us hate it. It’s painful, watching that.”

Roy snorts. “That’s why Oliver hasn’t come back. He doesn’t need anymore pain.” He jokes, earning a ‘Hey!’ from his mentor.

“Ah.” Moira nodded, with a smile. “Well, I think I’m going to bed. Have a good night, everyone.”

“Night mom.”

“Sleep well, Mrs. Queen.”

*/\\_/\\*

Early the next morning, Oliver Queen silently padded into his sister’s bedroom, where she was sleeping. Roy, for once, was not sleeping beside her, snoring softly on the bed, while she slept on the couch, a choice she’d made after accidentally hitting Roy, and hurting him.

Oliver bent over the sleeping form of his sister, and tucked a lock of hair behind her head, then planted a soft kiss on her cheek.

Noticing that her right hand was gripping something tightly, he turned it over carefully, and smiled. A stone arrowhead, with dark markings painted across it was what she held. The Hozen that he’d given her years ago. _I kept it, in the hope, that one day, it would reconnect me, with you._

He smiled and bent to whisper in her ear. “We’ll always reconnect.”

And then, as quietly as he’d entered the room, he left, closing the window behind him, and slipping past the guards on the perimeter.

*/\\_/\\*

Outside of Verdant, the nightclub in the Glades, a man, dressed neatly, walks down an alleyway, seemingly having appeared out of nowhere, and steps up to a solid-looking, metal door, with a keypad beside it. He enters a code, and steps into the Foundry, stepping towards the middle. Even in the low lights, he notices something on the wall that draws his attention. A picture, of a vigilante, wearing a hood.

The plaque below it catches the faint light, and the man studies it.

_Oliver Queen_

_The Arrow_

He frowns, then steps away, standing near one of the tables, and waiting for someone to arrive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you’re wondering why only Oliver has a memorial, blame Nyssa. I actually did work it out in my head, and Nyssa got really angry about a hidden monument, so they took it down.


	9. Don't Make Queen Mad (OW!!!)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Arrow. Clearly. And I don't want to: It would be a mess if I did.  
And also, enjoy. (:

“Roy, are you sure you should be down here?” John asks, and the younger man scoffs as the former soldier unlocks the door to the Foundry. “It’s only been two days.”

“Better than sitting at the Mansion, or my house.” He points out, and Felicity nods.

“True.”

They’re only five tonight. Thea, Moira, Roy, John and Felicity. Ray has meetings, Quintin has paperwork, and Laurel is meeting with a client.

Thea leads the way, and steps over to the lever that controls the Foundry’s power. She flips it and lets out a gasp of surprise. Malcom Merlyn stands in the middle of the room, calm as can be.

“Hello.” He says, in the manner of a friend greeting another. Pleasant.

“Why is Malcom Merlyn in our secret base of operations?” Felicity asks, as the rest of them spread out in a half circle, ready to fight. But before anyone can answer, Moira storms past her, and lands a punch, directly on his nose.

The man in question stumbles back, holding his jaw, leaning against a table. Roy lets out a whoop, perhaps unintentionally.

“Mom!” Thea shouts, and Moira takes a step back, regaining her composure, before speaking.

“I should have done that a long time ago.” She growls, and glares at Malcom. “Why are you here, Malcom? You’re not wanted here. Not since you killed my son.”

“I didn’t kill Oliver.” Malcom says plainly. “Ra’s Al Gul did that.” “Because you framed Thea.” John snarls, raising two guns, aiming them at the man. “You killed Sara, and because of that, you killed Oliver. Just so you could get off scot-free.”

“Believe what you want, Mr. Diggle.” Malcom says flatly. “But we all have a common problem now.”

“Who?” Thea snaps. “You? Because I’d agree.”

Roy holds back a snicker, and Malcom glares at the pair, before answering.

“The Mask. He attacked me last night.”

“I’d say you deserve it.” Felicity says, and Malcom takes a breath, remembering, before he answers.

*/\\_/\\*

_“Malcom Merlyn.” A disguised voice says from behind the target of the words. The Dark Archer lifts his head from where he’s been sharpening his sword, wondering how this person came up behind him undetected._

Slowly, he sets down the stone he uses to sharpen the blade, and rises, holding the sword in hand, before turning to see the Mask, who has a sword drawn as well, eyes holding Malcom’s gaze. “You have killed over five-hundred people. You killed Rebecca Thompson. A promising medical student. You killed Jessie Parish, a boy not yet nine. You killed Thomas Merlyn, your own blood. You killed Andrew West, who was only in the Glades to help evacuate. You killed Quinn Bear, a new police officer. Now, it is time for you to pay.”

“All of them deserved it.” Malcom snarls. “To die, just like Rebecca did.”

“So, you poison the sister of your son’s best friend?” The Mask challenges. “Have her kill another one of your son’s closest friends? Sentence that son’s best friend in life to death, at the hands of Ra’s Al Gul?”

Malcom frowns. “How do you know that?” “Because, Malcom Merlyn. I know you, and I know that within days, your end will be here. I would rather give you the chance to face it as a warrior, but you do not deserve such things.”

And with that, the Mask charged. He swung his sword, and Malcom blocked. The two fought.

Parry, slash, duck, sidestep, kick, swig, parry, parry, parry, dodge, lunge, jab, parry, parry, duck, parry. Malcom struggled to keep the Mask’s blade away from his throat, and then kicked the man hard, sending him back, and pausing, catching his breath.

The man rose in an extended crouch, one hand on the ground to balance himself, and still low to the ground, sheathed his blade, drawing his bow, and charging.

He kicked off a wall, drawing an arrow as he flew through the air, and released it, before bringing his knee up, and slamming Malcom back, into the window. He drew the sword again, stalking forwards, threatening.

“Malcom Merlyn.” The Mask declared again, sounding angry. “For your crimes, I sentence you to death.”

But before he could follow through on the threat, Malcom drew a small sphere from his pocket, and tossed it forwards.

“If it’s one thing I’ve learned—” He scoffed. “Its redundancy.”

The Mask flew backwards with the force of the explosion, and Malcom charged. He got hits in this time. Calf, bicep, side of the torso. And then the Mask punched him swiftly, and charged, drawing an arrow, but fired it, not at Malcom. At the window behind him.

The glass shattered, and the Mask jumped. Malcom checked a moment later, the cold night air stinging his face.

Mask was gone.

*/\\_/\\*

“We have a common problem.” Laurel points out. “Mask is a problem.” “Oh, now you want to work with Merlyn?” Thea snaps, glaring at her. “What happened to him killing your sister? Oh wait. He didn’t fire the arrows, I did! So, we should just BE FRIENDS, IS THAT IT!”

“Thea,” Roy warns, reaching out for her shoulder. “You didn’t kill Sara. Malcom did.”

He looks up, holding the gaze of the self-proclaimed Canary. “She’s right. We can’t trust him not to stab us in the back.”

“Merlyn has a point.” Ray points out. “And not just with weapons. Mask is dropping bodies. Lot’s of them.”

“So, you want to use one killer to catch another?’ Moira sums up.

“Would you rather have two psychopaths on the loose?”

“I’d rather not be indebted to Merlyn!”

“So, you’d let innocents die?”

“Enough!” John calls, and the arguments fall silent, everyone turning to the former soldier. “Let’s vote.”

Silence.

One second.

Two seconds.

Three seconds.

Four.

“Alright.” Moira agrees. “That’s fair. All in favour of not trusting Merlyn?”

Moira, Thea, and Roy raise their hands.

“In favour of trusting Merlyn? Felicity, Ray, Lance, John and Laurel put their hands up.

“Five against three.” Laurel says smugly. “We’re trusting him.”

*/\\_/\\*

“We’ve decided to trust you.” Thea says coldly, the fierceness of her glare, and tone of her words reminding everyone why her brother had been so feared for so long. “But I am warning you. If you even think about stepping over the line, we will tear your world to ashes, and if you thought you’d been through hell, you’re about to get a wake-up call.”

Moira looks proud of her daughter, holding Malcom in her own stare, the one that the Queen leader used to manipulate others, the one she used when she gave up Frank Chen, the one she used when she decided to kill Malcom Merlyn. It is easy to see just how the Queen family rose to power, how they held it, and why the eldest heir had been terrifying to all, and why their leader had been so influential, and how the youngest Queen had always managed to perfect the Glacier-That-Will-Crush-You mock kindness phrases.

Malcom, to his credit, just gave a thin smile, and held up a USB drive. “This is everything that everyone knows about the Mask.”

He tosses it, and Roy catches it, almost not even caring. He passes it easily to his girlfriend.

“You aren’t staying here.” Felicity growls, angling it at Malcom, who gives her the faint smile. “We’ll contact you if we find him.”

“Very well.” Malcom nods, then turns, and walks away.

“Well, that was anti-climatic.” Ray mutters, only earning a smile from his girlfriend.

*/\\_/\\*

“Found him!” Felicity shouts, fist pumping the air. “Sending the address now!”

Thea wheels her chair over and checks the screen. Her stomach drops. It’s Oliver hideout, and she swallows, letting herself take a moment to regain her composure, as her eyes find first Roy’s, then Moira’s. Roy is calm. Only the slight twitch of his fist tightening shows that he’s worried. Moira, however, is the picture perfect idea of composure, other than the flash of concern that she hides smoothly.

“Very good, Mrs. Smoak.” Merlyn’s voice comes through the speakers, and the target of them flinches at her name coming from his mouth. “I believe I owe you a thank you.”

“Just kill this son of a bitch.” Ray spits, leaning over to see the computer monitors. “Then get out of our lives. Permanently.” “Gladly, Mr. Palmer.” Merlyn replies smoothly, as if Ray asked if he would like a cup of tea or something. Thea mutes the connection to Malcom’s communicator, and groans. “Anyone else feel like stabbing his eyeballs out?” “Get in line.” John calls.

“No, I get first dibs.” Thea argues. “I claim the right eye. You can have the left, and Roy gets to cut his hand off.”

“What about me?” Laurel asks, and Thea considers, before brightening.

“You can represent us in our case to petition about getting him resurrected, so we can kill him again.”

Roy starts laughing, alongside Felicity.

*/\\_/\\*

Oliver, please don’t be home! Thea pleads silently, watching as Canary, Spartan, Lance, and the Dark Archer walk towards the warehouse door, her heart pounding. Roy’s hand finds hers, and she smiles faintly at him, before going back to the computer.

“Enter the code 20217512.” Felicity instructs, when Thea doesn’t speak. “Wow, this guy is paranoid. Eight-digits is a lot. We only use four. He uses—”

“Felicity!” Thea snaps, and the blond shuts up. “Guys be careful.” And then she watches through the body-cams as the four enter the warehouse.

“I found the power.” Spartan relays, and then the screens blink out for a second, switching off of night-vision.

“Oliver?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End Notes:  
Muah-ha-ah! The MOMENT I have been WAITING TO POST!!!  
Cliff-hanger’s are mean, I know, I know, and I’m sorry! But I messed up with Chapter Ten, ‘Don’t Test Royalty (Ever)’ and I need another day to check over it, but ON THE BRIGHT SIDE, tomorrow is the finale!  
Dunno about a Part Two. Schools starting soon, and I struggle enough with half my classes already, so I probably won’t post anything, unless they’re one-shots, or I write a story down on paper, and copy it over. (We’re not allowed any sort of electronic, other than the school computers, or watches in class.)  
Maybe. Maybe not.  
You can hope!  
HAVE A GREAT DAY!!!  
(:


	10. Fight, Flight, Freeze (NOW!!!)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Arrow. Clearly. And I don't want to: It would be a mess if I did.  
And also, enjoy. (:

Previously...

Oliver, please don’t be home! _Thea pleads silently, watching as Canary, Spartan, Lance, and the Dark Archer walk towards the warehouse door, her heart pounding. Roy’s hand finds hers, and she smiles faintly at him, before going back to the computer._

_“Enter the code 20217512.” Felicity instructs, when Thea doesn’t speak. “Wow, this guy is paranoid. Eight-digits is a lot. We only use four. He uses—”_

_“Felicity!” Thea snaps, and the blond shuts up. “Guys be careful.” And then she watches through the body-cams as the four enter the warehouse._

_“I found the power.” Spartan relays, and then the screens blink out for a second, switching off of night-vision._

_“Oliver?”_

*/\\_/\\*

Oliver Queen’s head whirled, and his eyes fell on the laptop that Thea had left on the table, scarce days before. A warning flashed onscreen. “Code Verified. Access Granted.”

And below that, the security camera feed. Except something was blocking it.

Cursing to himself in Russian, Oliver lunged, and tapped out a command, killing the power to the entire base. Swiftly, he grabbed his bow, and an arrow, leveling it at the entranceway, standing firmly, and listening.

“I found the power.” Someone, someone who KNOWS him says, and Oliver’s grip tightens, and he blinks the spots out of his eyes from the quick change from darkness, to light.

“Oliver?” A woman asks, and his eyes land on the four.

Captain Quintin Lance. John Diggle. Laurel Lance. And Malcom Merlyn.

Fight?

He can take down Quintin and Laurel without a problem. John would be a bit more of a challenge, but he could do it, even while Laurel and Quintin were there. Throwing Malcom in, would make it near impossible. He could do it, but not without hurting or killing them, and not without getting injured himself.

Flight? They would come after him. Quintin, and Laurel had no chance of finding him. John would struggle, but he’d be able to lose him easily, and Malcom too. That was risky though. His programs, his tools, his base. He’d be risking it all.

Freeze?

Perhaps the worst choice. But maybe the best. He wasn’t sure.

All this flashed through his head within a moment. He chose.

He didn’t lower his bow, didn’t move anything other than his eyes, and growled out a question. “Why are you working with Malcom?”

“Lesser of two evils.” Laurel answers, and his face twitches, almost frowning, but the mask of blank emotion stays in place. “Better to have one killer running around than two.” “How did you survive Ra’s Al Gul?” Malcom questions, his bow raised as well. “He killed you.” “Wouldn’t be the first time I’ve died.” Oliver pointed out. “Might not be the last, either.”

But his mind flashed back, like the memories of his five years away. No. Not now.

*/\\_/\\*

_Oliver Queen was falling. Hard. Like a rock, thrown off of a cliff._

_And then nothing._

_CRACK!! Went his ribs._

_WHOOSH!! Went the air in his lungs._

_PAIN!! Screamed his chest._

_And then nothing came back, and it was calm._

_He awoke, his throat opening, and liquid rushed in, burning him, yet freezing on his skin. He thrashed, and heard muffled voices, in a language he understood._

_“Pull him out! Help me!”_

_And then the liquid was out, and it was far colder than before. And then something pierced his chest, and he jerked, trying to fight, but then it was gone, and he blinked the last of the burning cold fluid from his eyes._

_Snow. A man dressed in dark clothes. A woman, holding a sword with a slight curve, her expression glad, and yet irritated, like he was a little boy, who had tracked mud into the house again._

_“Hello Oliver.” She greeted him, her accent pleasing, not heavy enough to confuse her words, but not thin enough that you could not hear it. “I see you are getting yourself in trouble again.”_

_“Tatsu.” He barely managed to speak, but she nodded. “How?”_

_“Sarrab thought that you might need help.” She declares. “He was correct.”_

*/\\_/\\*

“An old friend.” Is his answer, and then Laurel steps forwards. His aim switches from the Dark Archer, landing on her, and then shifts down. He lets go of the arrow, and it lands at her feet, releasing a gas, the white mist causing the four to choke. He whirled, opened his case, where his weapons were held, and placed his bow inside. Quickly, he unplugged his two laptops, and dropped them inside as well, before enacting a virus on the third, and vanishing.

*/\\_/\\*

“How is he alive?” Laurel demands, and Felicity shrugs.

“I have an idea.” Malcom answers, and she whirls on him, with an angry expression.

“Oh yeah? Does it involve killing one of us, because most of your plans have that!”

Lance narrows his eyes, and frowns at Roy. “You knew he was alive.” Roy shrugs. “Guilty as charged.”

“Did anyone else know?”

“Yes.”

Everyone whirls, and Oliver steps forwards, out of the shadows, and walks silently towards his sister, mother and Roy. 

“So, now you show up?” Felicity snaps, and he doesn’t flinch as Thea wraps him in a hug. “After two years? You couldn’t have, I dunno, called?”

“Not exactly a cell service area.” Oliver replies, his eyes falling on Malcom. “So, you ran here?”

Malcom, to his credit, doesn’t back down. “I was concerned that you were a member of the League.” “I’m not.” Oliver points out, and Laurel steps up to him, as he and Thea separate.

“So, you come back, and you’re fine, but you don’t tell us that you’re back?” She clarifies.

Oliver doesn’t say yes or no. He doesn’t admit that she’s right or counter her. “It’s complicated.” “Of course it is.” She says. “Because it’s you.”

She sounds angry, but she doesn’t try to hit him. Doesn’t try to attack him. She just boils, and he holds her gaze, blue eyes calm. “It is complicated. That doesn’t mean it’s a secret.” “So, you care to explain?” Malcom suggests.

*/\\_/\\*

The League of Assassins has a Lazarus Pit. I don’t know the details of how it works, but because of it, but it has allowed Ra’s Al Gul to live for centuries.

*/\\_/\\*

“Oliver, I thought you were going to tell us how you survived?” Laurel snaps, and Thea turns, glaring daggers at her, and she squirms, not liking the intensity.

“He will.” Moira says calmly. “Let him speak.”

*/\\_/\\*

_There’s more than one Lazarus Pit than the one at Nanda Parbat. That one is the largest, and likely strongest, but not the only one. Tatsu’s family, a line of swordsmen, have been the guards of a small, hidden one._

_When Ra’s kicked me off the mountain, I did die. Maseo managed to take me to his wife, Tatsu, and they used the Lazarus Pit to revive me._

_Maseo returned to the League, telling Ra’s that he could not find my body. Tatsu, on the other hand, remained at the Pit, and helped me recuperate. About seven months later, I started to return to Starling City. I only recently managed to arrive, and when I did, I had to decide whether or not to reveal that I was back. I decided that it would be best if I did not, and I did intend to reveal myself to all of you. But after a few days, I thought it would be better not to._

*/\\_/\\*

“How do you three factor into this?” Ray asks Roy, Moira, and Thea.

“We tracked him down about two weeks ago.” Thea says, trying to keep the details sparse.

“So, you lied to us?” Laurel sneers. “I thought we were a team. I thought we trusted each other.” “We do trust each other!” Roy exclaims.

“Really? Because the fact that you didn’t tell us about him—” She points to her ex-boyfriend. “Tells me that you don’t trust us. Or maybe you trust him, but he doesn’t trust us.”

“Laurel, that’s not what this is about.” Moira states, trying to reinstall a sense of calm into the Foundry.

“Well, forgive me, but I don’t think you know what the word trust means!” John proclaims, glaring at his former best friend. “You don’t trust. You don’t love. You’re as dark as Ra’s is, if you think that you can just vanish, and then pop up, and expect everything to be normal again.” “I don’t expect that.” Oliver says quietly, but nobody seems to care.

“If you don’t like the fact that he’s here, and alive, you can leave.” Thea fumes, and there’s a beat of silence.

One second.

Two seconds.

Three seconds.

Four.

“Fine.” Laurel snaps, marching over, and grabbing her bag. She slings it over her shoulder, and marches out, shouting over her shoulder. “Don’t expect me to help you!”

“You can’t just kick us out.” Ray complains, and Thea steps up to him, not caring that he’s bigger.

“My family owns this building, and the basement below, so actually, _yes_, I can.” She snaps. “It’s simple. Either get on board—”

“Or get out of the way.” Roy finishes.

Slowly, people trickle out. Felicity is the last to go. She uploads something onto the computers, downloading things onto her tablet, and the screens flicker out. She turns to Oliver.

“The last thing you said to me was that you loved me. I don’t believe that anymore, and nor do I return it.” “That’s alright.” He whispers softly, watching as she walks away, heels clicking on the floor.

“C’mon Ray. I know when I’m not wanted.”

The door slams shut.

“Sorry.” Oliver says softly. “Didn’t mean for that to happen.”

And then he flees.

Thea turns to Roy. “Go after him.” She urges. “He needs you.” “What about you?” Roy asks, sounding confused as he could be.

“He doesn’t need his mother, or sister right now.” Moira explains. “He needs a friend.” Roy grabs his uniform. They no longer keep them in cases. Instead, each member has a bag, crate, or box they keep it in. The police have inspected the Foundry twice more, and it makes it easier to hide everything. Lance warns them when a warrant is coming, but all the same.

*/\\_/\\*

“Can’t believe they kicked us out.” Laurel fumes, and Felicity, who is typing at her station, glances up briefly, before going back. They’re at Palmer Technologies, since Ray has suggested that they set up camp there, until they can get a proper base going.

“Not surprised.” Felicity mutters darkly. “Considering everything.” “Who cares why?” Quintin explodes. “Queen’s alive and dropping bodies. I’m wondering why I’m not more concerned.”

His words go unanswered, as John sits down beside Felicity. “Can you get into the Foundry?” She lets out a huff. “No, because Thea changed all the protocols, and has my old super virus running, along with that one she made last year, that downloads all data from other servers, and then tells the systems to commit suicide. The one based off of Tockman’s code.” “Don’t bother than.” John says. “Just focus on surveying Verdant and set up your defences here.” “I’m already doing that too.” Felicity mutters under her breath. “Yes, I am multitasking. Are you impressed yet?” “Felicity, you’re just really impressive.” Ray answers the question. “We assume you can do amazing things, and that’s why we don’t look so impressed when you can do those amazing things.” “You want boyfriend points.” She mutters, as he steps up beside her.

“Is it working?” “Yeah…” “Guys!” Laurel snaps impatiently. “We need a new base. We can’t stay here forever.”

“This building has a basement.” Ray suggests. “It’s empty, we can start there?” “Sounds like a good idea.” John agrees. “Palmer, you and I can start on that. Felicity, work on the programs. Laurel, you have the case against those robbers, you should go home and prep, Quintin, I’d go with her, you look like you’re about to faint.” “No argument there.” Quintin agrees. “C’mon sweetheart. Let’s go home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, yeah, they separated. I don’t entirely know why I wrote it like that (This was a part that was pre-written, from when I’m posting it, so I’ve forgotten the reason) but I think it has to do with making the team feel more like a family. So, you’ve got Team Arrow, made of Thea, Oliver, Roy and Moira. Thea’s tech, Oliver and Roy are field, and Moira’s the medic/mother who makes sure they eat/sleep/don’t die in two weeks from exhaustion.  
And then we’ve got what I’ve named team Spartacus (Dunno why!) and oh, that’s why. He was an escaped slave leader or something. That doesn’t exactly fit this team, but it sounds cool, am I right? Laurel’s in the field now (You’re welcome to those of you who wanted Black Canary/Laurel Lance!) Quintin’s still in his normal role, John’s leading, Felicity is tech support, and Ray is in the field a lot more now.  
(:


	11. Don't Test Royalty (Ever)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Arrow. Clearly. And I don't want to: It would be a mess if I did.  
And also, enjoy. (:

Oliver Queen stood above the city, looking down on it, dressed as the Mask. Hearing footsteps, he identified the approaching person with ease.

“Hey Oliver.” Roy says cautiously. “You alright?”

“I’m fine.” Oliver answered, lifting a hand in front of his face, and moving each finger, one by one, making a tight fist, then relaxing it again. “You shouldn’t be here.”

“We didn’t want to side with Malcom.” Roy says, ignoring the second sentence. “Me, and Thea, and your mom. We were against it.” “Ra’s Al Gul think’s I am dead.” Oliver says, answering the unspoken questions. “If the Arrow were to return, if Oliver Queen were to return, he would find out, and he would hunt us relentlessly.” Roy stepped up to the edge that Oliver stood on, looking down. He was dressed as Arsenal.

“So, don’t be either of them.” Roy suggests, holding up the sword that Oliver had left behind. He offers the black blade to his former mentor. “Slade’s dead. Perhaps it’s time the name Deathstroke does something good.”

Oliver looks down at the blade, and slowly reaches for it, his fingers curling around it, almost hungrily, as if he thinks it’ll evaporate in his hands. He studies it, lifting it from Roy’s hands, and sheaths it behind him. “I don’t know if they’ll forgive me for the deception.”

A faint smile graces Roy’s face, and he smiles. “So? I forgave you for shooting me. Thea forgave you for lying to her. What’s that saying? Time heals all wounds?”

Oliver smiles at the younger man. “When did you get so smart?” “I’ve always been smart,” Roy quips. “Just never had to show it before.” Down below a siren blares, and Roy looks at the taller man, who looks mysterious, and dark. Layers, heavy boots, gloves. A quiver, bow, and sword. A knife, flechettes, and a metal face mask. In comparison, Roy’s boots, jacket, hood and mask, look almost bright, and cheerful, the batons, bow, and quiver kind in comparison.

“Someone’s failed the city.” Roy observes. “Should we go and inform them of it?”

*/\\_/\\*

A shadow whips around the corner, and slams right into a man, arm out to the size, catching the robber across the throat, slamming him to the ground, and rolling away, executing a perfect clothesline. He whips around, and lands a solid, quick jab of a punch to the man’s forehead, knocking him straight out. Standing up straight, he spots the man charging him, and steps into him, his foot slamming into the man’s chest, sending him backwards, the force of the step-side-kick winding him, but he stays on his feet. A swift back-kick, followed by grabbing his shoulders, sweeping the leg, and slamming his head on the pavement.

The third man, deciding that running away is the best course of action, starts to do so, but skids to a stop when a red blur flips into the picture, rolling, with his bow out to the side, and tripping his legs from behind, causing the criminal to face-plant. He draws an arrow, and releases it swiftly, the cords wrapping around the man, who screams, thinking he was about to be shot.

The shadow paces forwards, and the man looks up in fear. “W-who are-are you?” He stutters, and the man draws his sword, the black metal looking like pure darkness.

“Deathstroke.” Comes the answer, and then the hilt slams into his forehead, and he falls back.

*/\\_/\\*

Roy and Oliver fight, swinging their swords, the blades sharp and dangerous, but both careful enough that they are unlikely to severely hurt each other. The blades clang, and Oliver grabs Roy’s wrist, pushing the sword up, and slamming the hilt into the younger man’s ribs, then his knee, still holding the wrist, and spins under it, flipping his sister’s boyfriend over his shoulder, slamming him into the masts, and lowering his blade, so it nears his throat. “Dead.” “That’s really annoying.” Roy mutters, accepting Oliver’s hand, and pulling himself up. “You never used to do that. Where’d it come from.” “Slade.” Oliver answers calmly. “When we first met, whenever I failed in training, he’d inform me of my demise.” “Great, because I was wondering how he because a psychopath.” Thea mutters dryly, from her seat.

Since Oliver’s return, they’ve been operating out of what Roy has dubbed officially, the ‘Arrow Cave’, (the Foundry) much to Oliver’s annoyance. They don’t see much of John, Ray, Felicity, Laurel and Lance these days. The five operate out of the basement of Palmer Technologies, rarely coming by the Arrow Cave, or the mansion. On occasion, the two teams see each other in passing, or on the field, but separation has become clear, and prominent enough that the public is picking up on it. Wondering if ‘Deathstroke’ came between Arsenal and the rest of the group.

They’ve changed Thea’s handle, since she never really liked it all too much. She now goes by her old nickname, of Speedy. Moira has ditched ‘Queen’ altogether, simply going by her name, or ‘mom’. Oliver, has continued to go by ‘Deathstroke.’

“Hostage Situation in progress.” Thea calls out, catching the attention of both men. “Opera Theatre, Fifth and Hayson.”

“We’re on it.” Oliver says, nodding to Roy.

*/\\_/\\*

One of the guards lifts the radio to his mouth. “North alley is clear.”

“Copy that.” Someone answers, and then, from behind, someone wraps their arms around the man’s throat, and he struggles silently for a moment, before fainting.

Deathstroke lowers the man to the ground and speaks quietly. “Speedy, I’ve eliminated four guards. Arsenal?”

“South side clear.” Roy reports, and Deathstroke can hear his sister typing in the background.

“Okay, Oliver, you need to get onto the roof. To your east, there should be a way up? Arsenal, there’s a stairwell in the building, and you should be at that door.”

“Copy that.” Deathstroke whispers, loud enough that Speedy can hear, but still quiet.

He turns, and scans the building, before quickly parkouring his way up, his momentum causing him to roll on landing, coming up running, footsteps echoing softly on the rooftop. He stops, hiding behind an AC unit.

“Speedy, I got two armed guards up here.” He says softly. “The vests, balaclavas, weapons. These are the Ghosts, for certain now.”

“Copy that.” She answers. “Arsenal?” “Stairwells empty.” He answers. “On your mark, Deathstroke.”

Oliver draws his sword, and then jumps over the AC unit, cutting one man’s throat, and spinning, stabbing the second in the chest, under his arm, in the sword fighting version of a back-kick.

“Roof is clear.” He reports, crouching near the skylight, and tracing a circle in the glass. Not enough to make it fall, but enough to weaken the material. He steps back, sheaths his sword, and draws his archery weapons, and then aims the arrow at the AC unit, releasing it. “Now!”

He jumps, drawing his sword as her falls, and swings, cutting one Ghost across the throat, detaching the bow from the line, and skids, kicking a man off the balcony. Without skipping a beat, he runs, and shoves one man off the balcony, as gunfire rings out, from other parts of the building, and bullets pass by him, almost all of them missing him. He jumps, vaulting over the railing, and lands on one man, jumping off, and starting to fight another.

He blocks a punch, then cuts the sword across the man’s arm, then ducks under the other one, flipping him. He runs to the next and kicks him.

Roundhouse, fast-kick, back roundhouse, double punch, side kick.

Arrow, arrow, arrow, sword, deflect, sweep, kick, punch, block, dodge, pause, think, run, jump, kick.

*/\\_/\\*

Roy Harper listens as his girlfriend chatters in his ear, telling him when someone is behind him. He doesn’t have the night vision that Oliver does, so while fighting in the dark room, it’s nice to have someone warn him when an enemy is coming.

“Duck!” Speedy shouts, and he obeys, the spins, still crouching, and stabs the arrow in his hand into the man’s leg, before standing up, slamming his bow into the man’s face, and dropping him. He nocks the arrow, and lets it go, sending it flying into another man, piercing his hand.

“Okay, you’re clear.” She informs him. “Oliver, you got two on you!”

And then she’s focusing on him again. “Go straight ahead and get ready. Two guards at that door. I’m about to cut the power… Now!”

He kicks the door in, and smacks one Ghost in the face, the bow making a satisfying sound as it connects. Roy bends over slightly, sending his right elbow into the man’s gut, shooting up straight, then hitting the second man in the chest with his bow. A quick jab to the face, knee to the groin, and he turns, landing a solid roundhouse to the first guard, followed by drawing a bola arrow, and incapacitating the second guard with it.

“Go left, third door on the right. Two guards. Gas them, and you’re home free to get out the way you came.” Roy obeys and yanks open the door, finding about a dozen hostages. He clicks on his modulator and speaks. “Follow me.”

He enters the hall, the hostages trailing him, and wanting to confirm, so he doesn’t go the wrong way, asks Thea. “Speedy, remind me, what direction.”

She snickers. “Left, third door on the right.” “Who’s Speedy?” One woman asks, and Roy pauses before answering, knowing that both his girlfriend, and her scary older brother, are listening.

“My partner.” He answers and is rewarded with a happy sound from Thea.

“Okay, I’m clear.” Oliver says, sounding remarkably calm for a man who has just beaten up a room full of armed gunmen.

*/\\_/\\*

“Laurel don’t hold back.” “I’m not! She growls, swiping her staff at John’s head. He ducks smoothly, and counters, striking her on the ribs, sending her reeling.

“You’re opening yourself up.” He informs her, as the square up again. “Go again.”

The basement of Palmer Tech is sparse. A few tables, and mannequins holding costumes. John returned to get his gear, finding only Thea and Moira, and was told that Oliver and Roy were stopping a robbery. He was glad. He didn’t really want to face Oliver Queen, or Roy Harper. Thea Queen, and Moira Queen, however, were the ones that scared him, and by consequence, Ray Palmer, Felicity Smoak, Laurel Lance, and Quintin Lance.

They go again and are interrupted by Felicity. “Hostage situation! Opera Theatre, Fifth and Hayson.”

“Suit up.” John orders, and Laurel nods.

*/\\_/\\*

“We’re too late.” The Black Canary relays, scowling from the rooftop. “It’s over.” “Really? Police haven’t… somethings wrong, guys—”

“Hello Laurel. John.”

Spartan whirls, and aims a gun at Oliver, and Roy, who both smile. Roy holds up a small, metal device. “S.T.A.R. labs frequency jammer. Speedy and Felicity are having a nice chat right now.”

“What do you want?” The Black Canary snarls, stepping forwards with her bo, trying to look threatening.

“The Ghosts.” Oliver answers, tossing a small package at their feet. “Everything we have on them, is in there. Maybe it’ll fill in your gaps.” John picks it up, a gun still trained on Arsenal and Deathstroke. “What makes you think we’ll return the favour?”

“We don’t need you too.” Arsenal offers, then turns, walking away, followed by Deathstroke. They both step off the edge and vanish.

The Black Canary looks to Spartan. “What do you think?” “I think that we still have two separate teams.” He answers calmly, passing the parcel to her, eyes landing where his former teammates had stood. “But maybe we’re that much closer to being one team.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that is it, for ‘The Mask’. This is my first multi-chapter fanfic, and OH MY STARS does it feel AWESOME to be able to mark it as complete! I know that this has been posted over the span of just a few days, but I was actually working on it for a week before that, and not to mention that I’ve had most of it fleshed out and written on my iPhone for almost 3/4ths of a year now, and for me, that is FOREVER!!!  
Yeah, this is probably setting up a Part Two. That’s something for me to get a headache about! (Sarcastic yay)  
Do you want a Part Two? I’m thinking of one. (Let’s face it, I have the last three, and first four chapters already written out, because my brain is a mess. Give it a month or so; You’ll probably find part two around then. I’m thinking of calling it ‘Deathstroke Reigns’. Yay or nah?)  
And if you do want a Part Two, what should happen there? I’m thinking maybe HIVE, but with separate teams, and the ATOM being there. Minus Sara and Thea in the field though. Probably. What do you think?  
[:
> 
> 09/06/19: Next part in this series should be posted around the end of January, 2020. If it's not, feel free to remind me. Thank you for your patience!


End file.
